The Sands of Time
by AK1028
Summary: One day in the future, Tommy and Tammy discover a music box. Taking it to Fairy World, they lose track of it and Anti-Cosmo winds up finding it. Can our heroes stop Anti-Cosmo, again? And what is he up to this time? And will Doc finally return? Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**The Sands of Time**

**Prologue:** After meeting Phillip and graduating from high school, Timmy and his friends went through the regular motions in life. Eventually, things got settled down. Remy married Veronica and they had two children: Roderick and Daphne. Roderick was practically a copy of Remy at age eleven but had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes. Daphne was also a copy of Veronica at age eleven but also had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes like her older twin brother. At age eight, they were assigned Juandissimo and a fairy named Cassie. Juandissimo was assigned to Roderick, naturally. Cassie was assigned to Daphne.

Phillip got married to Rachel, moved to Dimmsdale, and they also had two children: Sam and Sara. Sam was a copy of Phillip at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. Sara was a copy of Rachel at age eleven but had sandy hair instead. Like their parents, they also had island spirits but never mastered the island magic. Chester married Tootie and they also had two children: Travis and Ivory. Travis was a copy of Chester at age eleven but had dark hair instead. Ivory was a copy of Tootie at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. The two were assigned Roger and Poof at the age of eight. Roger was assigned to Travis, naturally. Poof was assigned to Ivory.

A. J. and Alicia had also settled down and had two children: B. J. and Harmony. B. J. was an exact double of A. J. at age eleven only he has hair. Harmony was an exact double of Alicia at age eleven only her hair was curly. B. J. and Alicia were assigned to Lionel and Iris at the age of eight. Lionel was assigned to B. J. Iris was assigned to Harmony. Timmy married Trixie and they had two children as well: Tommy and Tammy. Tommy was an exact double of Timmy at age eleven only his hair was a dark color. Tammy was an exact double of Trixie at age eleven only her hair was brown. And of course, being the kids of Timmy, they were assigned to Cosmo and Wanda, naturally at the age of eight.

Of course, history also repeated itself as well. The kids were friends all of their lives, even before they were assigned fairy godparents. Tommy was in love with the most popular girl in school, Rose Hayden. Not much was known about Rose except she was rich and snooty like Trixie was at that age. Rose was eleven, had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tee, pink jeans, and white shoes. She was the heartthrob of every boy in school….especially Tommy. Tommy was convinced that Rose would come around like his mother did but everyone knew better….even Timmy.

Ivory was also crushing on Tommy but unlike her mother, she kept it to herself. Daphne was crushing on Sam while Roderick was crushing on Sara but both of the Bucksofplenty twins were keeping it a secret. Travis was crushing on Tammy but kept it to himself like his twin. Crocker was also still around. He still was obsessed with fairies and all of the kids thought that he was crazy until they turned eight. [The parents never mentioned that they knew about the fairies and no one knew that Sam and Sara had island magic….not even them!] Everything was pretty much the same in the good old town of Dimmsdale, California.

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, there is the set up. I thought I expand 'Channel Chasers' a little bit with throwing in my own flavor. Of course, in this story, Timmy saw in the photograph that his goldfish weren't 'normal'. Oh, don't worry. There is more to come and you've got to keep in mind that the events of 'Turner's Wedding'. 'Graduation Time', and 'Of De Loreans and of Fairies' never took place in this alternate universe. Please r&r!_


	2. The Return of Timantha

Tommy and Tammy were in their room, which used to be Timmy's old room. Timmy peeked in a little and smiled at the sight. Tammy was doing her homework with a pink pen and Tommy was playing video games with a green console. He slowly closed the door and when he slowly started to walk away, he heard two poofs. Timmy giggled as he knew that sound very well. He went downstairs and kissed his wife on the cheek. Trixie asked, "Tommy and Tammy doing their homework?" Timmy answered, "Tammy is and Wanda is helping her but Tommy is playing the _'not study'_ game with Cosmo."

Trixie giggled as she added, "Oh, by the way. Jimmy called while you were at work. He was wondering when Tommy and Tammy would return. Apparently, Amelia is head over heels in love with Tommy and Fredrick thought that Tommy was too much of a glory hound and was surprised that Tammy was his twin sister." Timmy was a bit embarrassed. Tommy was a lot like Timmy back in the day while Tammy was a lot like Trixie.

Tommy loved adventure and being reckless while Tammy was a bit more cautious. Timmy murmured, "Well, history is defiantly repeating itself, Trixie. But, I think Amelia is just flirting with Tommy to get someone else to notice her." Trixie asked, "Like Cindy was treating you?" Timmy answered, "Yup and that is defiant déjà vue." Trixie pointed out, "Well, let's hope that not all of history repeats itself…." Unknown to them, the twins were having their own adventures…..

Tammy and Tommy were finally done with their homework. Well, at least Tammy was. Cosmo asked Tommy, "So, what do want to do now?" Tommy thought for a moment and answered, "Well, I did want to see if I could get Rose something for her birthday but I'm clueless when it comes to girls." Tammy shot, "Got that right. You can't even see that she is a total jerk." Tommy shot her an ice cold look.

Cosmo had an idea for once. But, he knew that Tommy wouldn't go for it. Timmy sure didn't and if Tommy was anything like his father that would defiantly happen and he would probably become Cosma….again. Oh, well. History was repeating itself so why not. Cosmo floated over to Tommy and said, "Well, it's not like you'll wish to be a girl." Tommy laughed and responded, "Yeah, right like I would wish to be a girl." Tommy laughed at this as did Cosmo.

While he was laughing, he gave Tammy a secret wink. Tammy understood as did Wanda. Wanda raised her wand and POOF! Tommy was now a girl and he looked like Timantha did; only his hair was darker. Tammy was trying so hard not to laugh but it eventually came out. Tommy asked, not noticing that his voice sounded like a girls', "What's so funny?" Tammy answered, "You! Look in the mirror." Tommy did as he was advised and looked. He saw what he now looked liked and screamed, girl like. Tammy was laughing up a storm as were Cosmo and Wanda. Tommy asked, freaked, "What did you three do?" Cosmo pointed out, "Well, you did say _'I wish'_ and _'girl'_." Wanda added, "And with your sister's permission, we granted the wish." Tammy finished, "And now you're a girl…Tomantha."

Tommy looked furious as Tammy corrected, "Wait, better idea! You're Timantha!" Just hearing that name again sent those familiar but loved shivers down Cosmo and Wanda's spines. They were trying so hard not to laugh at the irony but Tammy loved this. Tammy whipped out a camera and added, "I'm so taking pictures of this." Tommy threatened, "Don't you dare." Tammy responded, "I'm not scared of you. After all, we're the same gender now." Tommy snarled and when he wasn't looking, Tammy took a picture of him…without the flash.

Tommy shrugged off Tammy's innocent whistling when he realized that he could now think like a girl. Tommy said, "Hey, I think like a girl. Maybe with that, I can figure out what I can get Rose for her birthday." He snatched the camera and added, "And to make sure that you have something to laugh at while I'm gone, I wish Tammy was now a boy!" Cosmo and Wanda weren't expecting that but before Tammy could threaten Tommy, POOF! Tammy now had short hair now and looked a bit like Trixie's disguised boy form only without the red hat.

Tammy yelled, masculine like, "Tommy!" Tommy laughed at the sight and said, "From now on, I'll address you as Terry!" Tammy was fuming and when she wasn't looking, Tommy took a picture….without the flash. Tommy threw the camera to Cosmo and added, "I'm going to the mall. See you guys later." With that, Tommy left. He did capture the attention of his mom. Trixie saw Tommy as Timantha and whispered, "Looks history is repeating itself." She giggled a bit as she now saw Tammy leaving as well….but as a boy. Trixie perked up at this and whispered, "Whoa did not see that coming."

Tommy got to the mall and walked around, catching the attention of his friends. Tommy didn't feel like telling them that he was a girl right now. He would just get teased and he already had enough teasing from Tammy to last him a lifetime. Tammy had finally caught up to him, also capturing the attention of their friends. Tammy felt the same way like her brother. She would just get teased and she already had enough teasing from Tommy to last her a lifetime.

B. J. was attracted to Tommy and Harmony was attracted to Tammy. Travis and Ivory were trying to snap them back as were Sara, Sam, Roderick, and Daphne. It wasn't a pretty sight. Anyways, Tammy went off with Cosmo and Tommy went off with Wanda. Tommy went into the comic book store and ran into Rose, in a boy disguise. Tommy blushed slightly when Rose asked him to keep it between them, girl to girl. Meanwhile, Tammy was in the beauty salon. The people in the salon, even the workers, were surprised.

One of them even commented, "Well, this hasn't happened in twenty four years." Tammy perked up as the other added, "Yeah and he had a pink hat on to boot." Tammy defiantly perked up even more. _'Dad didn't mention that he did this kind of stuff when he was our age.'_ Tammy thought to herself. Tommy was still with Rose, going to the arcade, the salon [after Tammy left], and went shopping. Rose thanked Tommy for the great day and admitted that she just wanted a friend. And when Tommy asked if she was interested in anyone, she responded, "Well, I'm not interested in any bucked tooth losers…present company excluded." With that, she left. Tommy was destroyed. Tammy came over to him and asked, "How did it go?" Tommy answered, sadly, "Horribly." Tammy wrapped her arm around her brother and responded, "Come on, let's go home." Tommy nodded as Cosmo and Wanda poofed the two home and back to normal.

Tommy declared, "I'm never becoming a girl again and I'm never giving Rose another glance. I will find someone who likes me for me." Tammy commented, "Good luck with that." Tommy shot her a glare. Cosmo was looking at the pictures in the camera and said, "You know, you two take pretty good pictures especially when you took these pictures of each other as a boy and a girl!" Tommy and Tammy both perked up and yelled, in unison, "Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda sighed and said, "Well, back to the grind." Tommy and Tammy started to argue with one another while Cosmo was taking pictures of himself, like the idiot he was.

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: I thought I add Timantha in for some fun. I thought it would be hilarious if Tommy would assume the role. Oh and don't worry, this isn't the end of Rose. Not in the least. And since it is not mentioned, Tommy and Tammy met Fredrick and Amelia almost the same way Timmy and Jimmy met. And yes, Jimmy does now believe in magic. See 'Letters Help When you're Jerky' if you want all the details. And Tomantha is just a combination of Tommy and Samantha. And I think Tammy is getting a little suspicious. Oh, and Terry was the name Trixie used when she pretended to be a boy. The next chapter will involve Mark's return. No spoilers though. That chapter will be entitled: 'Earth's Two Greatest Warriors'._


	3. Earth's Two Greatest Warriors

The very next day, Tommy and Tammy got on the bus with Cosmo disguised as Tommy's backpack and Tammy disguised as Tammy's backpack. Tommy and Tammy sat together, as usual. Travis looked over the bus seat and asked, "Hey, did you two see those two weird twins at the mall yesterday?" Tammy was about to answer when all of the sudden, a coughing sound caught their attention. The twins and the older McBadbat twin spun around and saw Rose standing there.

Travis rolled his eyes at her presence as did Tommy. B. J. saw this as did Harmony, Sara, Sam, Roderick, and Daphne. That was unusual for Tommy to roll his eyes at Rose's appearance. Rose told Tommy, "I missed you at my party, Tommy. You said you were coming with a great present." Tommy responded, mad, "Yeah, well I had a family emergency to attend to." Rose asked, "Well, I was wondering if you want to get a smoothie with me later?" Tommy immediately perked up and stuttered, "Y-you m-mean l-like a date?"

Rose shrugged and answered, "More like a social gathering." Tommy had hearts floating all around him. Tammy saw that Tommy had clearly forgotten his broken heart and rolled her eyes. Cosmo and Wanda were just trying to get over the fact that Tommy was a lot like his father. Tommy finally answered, "Sure, a social gathering sounds great." Rose smiled and responded, "Great, stop around by my house about three o'clock." With that, she walked off. Travis whispered to Tammy, "Hey, Tammy. I thought that Rose didn't like _'bucked tooth losers'_."

Tammy whispered back, "I thought the same thing. Something is up." Ivory asked Tommy, "Tommy, why are you even agreeing to this?" Tommy answered, "Well, she's pretty and popular and..." Tammy finished, "She's how mom used to be at our age." B. J. observed, "But isn't a thing like the way Mrs. Turner is today." Harmony added, "Not in the least." Sam told them, "Tell Tommy that." Tommy snapped, "Heard that." Sam responded, "Didn't say it so that you couldn't." All of the kids laughed at this except for Tommy. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was Timmy Turner's son.

Meanwhile, on Yugopotamia, Mark was looking down at his subjects much like the way his father used to. Mark wasn't married to anyone and he looked rather unhappy. Mark missed his beloved Vicky and he missed his best Earth friend, Timmy Turner. Mark had returned to his home planet after meeting Phillip around Christmas time.

He couldn't believe the news that after betraying Mandie, Dark Laser proposed to her and the stranger thing was….she accepted. And the news of his father and his mother's death were a shock to the planet, naturally. That's when Mark got an idea. He got out one of his clones when he was alone and had him stand in for him. Mark said to his clone, "Later, dude. I'm going to Earth." With a simple press of a button of the fake-I-fire, a rocket appeared and Mark blasted off for Earth. Unknown to the king of Yugopotamia, he was being followed.

Back on Earth, Tommy and Tammy were with their fairies. They were in the park with Cosmo and Wanda right out in the open. Travis, Ivory, Sam, Sara, Roderick, Daphne, B. J., Harmony, Roger, Iris, Juandissimo, Cassie, Lionel, and Poof were with them, having fun. Just then, they heard some blasters going off. Travis asked, "What was that?" Roderick turned to Juandissimo and wished, "I wish I had a periscope!" With a wave of his wand, Roderick's wish was granted. He looked through and saw a small rocket being chased by a bigger rocket. Daphne looked through the periscope now and asked, "Okay, what's with the Star Wars references?"

The smaller rocket was blasted and it came crashing down. Iris yelled, "Incoming!" With that loud warning, the kids and the fairies ran out of the way. But, much to the dismay of Cassie, the rocket landed on her. Cassie murmured, "I'm okay." Daphne pointed out, "Cassie is always getting hit in some way shape or form….daily." Ivory said, "Ouch." The smaller rocket opened up and Mark got out. Mark yelled, "Space hog!" Just then, lasers came out of the bigger rocket and started blasting Mark, the kids, and the fairies. B. J. turned to Roger and wished, "I wish we were under a protective shield!" Roger quickly granted B. J.'s wish and the kids, the fairies, and Mark was protected.

Mark commented, "Phew, quick thinking little dude." Mark saw Tommy and said, "Timmy Turner! Only now, you're back to being eleven!" Tommy shot Mark a look and asked, "I'm so not my dad." Tammy asked, "Wait, how do you know our father?" Mark was stunned that his best Earth friend now had children. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sweating up a storm now. Just then, Mandie and Dark Laser came down from the bigger rocket. Mandie pulled out her fire sword as Dark Laser pulled out his light sabre. Dark Laser said, "We meet again Timmy Turner. Now, face the power of my light stick!" Mandie added, "And my fire sword!"

Tommy and Tammy turned to Cosmo and Wanda. The two fairies turned into light sticks and the twins showed off their talents just like Timmy used to do. Travis, Ivory, Sam, Sara, Roderick, Daphne, B. J., and Harmony made sure that everyone else stayed away from the area. Roger, Iris, Juandissimo, Cassie, Lionel, and Poof watched over Mark. Mark whispered to Poof, "Are they really Turner's kids?" Poof nodded and whispered, "And they don't know anything. So tell them the way you know their father was because he was a Plumber." Mark nodded in agreement and whispered, "Does he remember you or me?" Poof just nodded, trying to avoid using his voice for he feared that Tommy or Tammy might hear them.

In a matter of minutes, Tommy and Tammy defeated both Dark Laser and Mandie. Tommy and Tammy high fived each other at their accomplishment. Mark said, "N-nice." Tammy asked, "Now, how do you know our father?" Mark answered, following Poof's advice, "He was a Plumber." Tommy asked, "We're Plumber's kids? Like Ben Tennyson?" Mark nodded as Tommy added, "Awesome!"

Tammy said, "Well, at least it was Ben that ended up with the Omnitrix and not Tommy over here." Tommy snapped, "Heard that!" Tammy responded, "That was the idea, dummy." Tommy told her, "You are so lucky that I have to go meet Rose in a few." Cosmo asked, breaking the tension, "Has anyone seen Phillip?" Sam asked, "Why do you want our dad?" Cosmo scoffed and answered, "Not your dad. My lucky nickel. I've lost her!" He screamed, "PHILLIP!" The kids exchanged worried looks as did the fairies. That weird moment of silence turned into a laughing fest.

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: I hoped that you like this chapter. I'm trying to add in more humor so I hoped that you liked it. The next chapter is going to focus on Tommy's 'social gathering' with Rose and will dive into her past a little without revealing anything major. That's entitled, 'The Social Gathering'._


	4. The Social Gathering

That afternoon, Tommy went to the smoothie place. Rose was there, waiting for him. Tommy walked over to her and asked, "So, why did you want me to meet you here?" Tommy sat down as Rose sighed.

She answered, "Well, I figure that this is the only place we could talk without my friends getting in the way. No one followed you, right?" Tommy crossed his fingers behind his back seeing that Cosmo was on him as a green pencil in Tommy's top pocket of his shirt. Tommy responded, "Nope just probably my dopey twin."

Rose looked concerned as she looked around. Tommy offered, "Listen, if you want to talk with distractions all around, I know the perfect place…..Shirley and sons." Rose asked, "That pizza pallor down the road?" Tommy answered, "That's the place. I know one of the owners. What do you say?" Rose responded, "Well, I could go for a pizza." Tommy grinned and said, "Perfect! Let's go!" With that, he took Rose's hand and took her to Shirley's pizza pallor.

Meanwhile, at Timmy's house, Mark had come over for a visit. Timmy hugged his alien friend after not seeing him for so long. Timmy told him, "Mark, it's been way too long. How's Yugopotamia?" Mark answered, sadly, "My mother and father are now dead, Turner." Timmy was shocked by this, naturally. He remembered King Grippulon and Queen Jipjorrulac were very healthy and active for aliens. Timmy muttered, "I'm so sorry, buddy. How long?" Mark answered, "In earth time: 5 years ago."

Timmy responded, "Sorry to hear that. I bet you were forced to marry Mandie after all." Mark corrected, "Actually, she is already married." Timmy asked, "Really to whom?" Mark almost gagged at the answer but he said it anyways, "Dark Laser." Timmy did a few strange face contortions as well as some weird sound effects. Trixie came over a lightly tapped Timmy on the cheek. Timmy said to her, "Thanks, I needed that." Mark bowed to Trixie and said to her, "Trixie, you're just as pretty as you were back then."

Trixie giggled and told Mark, "Mark, there is no need for that anymore. I outgrew it." Mark responded, "Cha and you're daughter is the spitting image of you." Timmy asked, "You met Tammy?" Mark answered, "And Tommy. They remind me so much of you. Oh and do not worry. The purple floating one told me to tell them that you were once a Plumber."

Timmy turned to Trixie and said, "We can thank Poof for this save later. Right now, let's see if we can help Mark with whatever it is that he wants to do." Mark responded, "Well, if you do not mind, I would like to see my vocation Vicky." Trixie pointed out to Timmy, "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Timmy giggled a bit as the three headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rose and Tommy were at Shirley and sons, sharing a pizza. Rose asked Tommy, "Tommy, whatever I'm going to tell you must stay between us. Okay?" Tommy answered, his overconfidence showing, "Sure, Rose. This is just between you, me, and the fly on the wall." Rose perked up and saw that there was a green fly on the wall but she paid it no mind. Tommy knew that the green fly on the wall was Cosmo in disguise.

Rose turned back to Tommy and started, "As you know, I'm the most popular girl in school but that's mostly because of all of my money. But, there is another side to me." Tommy responded, "I knew it!" Rose perked up as Tommy recovered, "I mean, go on." Rose sighed as she continued, "A few years ago, my father and mother got divorced. My mom got me and we moved out here to Dimmsdale. I hardly see my father but that's not what's bugging me."

Tommy perked up as Rose continued, "My mother is getting awfully sick and soon the money that we have will go to her for hospital bills and such. Plus, my so called _'father'_ is trying to swindle mom out of her own fair share of the alimony. That's why I can't really trust everyone right off of the bat." Tommy responded, "Like with Timantha?" Rose perked up as Tommy quickly added, "She's my distant cousin. In fact, she and I are like one in the same." _'If you only knew.'_ Tommy added in his mind.

Rose asked, "So, it doesn't freak you out that I like comic books and such?" Tommy scoffed and answered, "Of course not, Rose." Rose smiled as Tommy looked at his watch. He told her, "It's getting late. Want me to walk you home?" Rose answered, "No thanks, I'll be okay." Rose got out of the booth and then kissed Tommy right on the cheek.

Tommy was in heaven and Cosmo was trying so hard not to laugh at the irony of it all. Rose said to him, "Thanks for being so understanding, Tommy." Tommy responded, "You bet, Rose." Rose smiled at him as she left. Tommy had hearts all around his head, totally in love with her. When Rose was alone, she scoffed at herself, wiping her lips. She couldn't believe what she had just done but it had to be done.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's another chapter done. Don't forget to stop by the forum, 'Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction' and look under 'Wishology Project'. The next chapter will be entitled: 'Imagination Station', where Gary returns._


	5. Imagination Station

The very next day, there was a knock at the door of the Turner household. Timmy wondered, "Who could that be?" Timmy went over to answer the door and much to his surprise, Imaginary Gary was standing there. Imaginary Gary was the same age of Timmy and he still looked about the same since Timmy had wished him free from his mind a good twenty four years ago.

It had been a good eighteen years since Timmy had seen him. He whispered, "Imaginary Gary, what are you doing here?" Imaginary Gary whispered, "I need your help. Can you come out?" Timmy nodded and called to Trixie, "Trixie, Gary McCool is in town! I'm going to go catch up with him, okay?" Trixie perked up as she hadn't heard that name in a good eighteen years, either. She yelled back, "Okay, sweetheart. Enjoy your day."

Timmy grabbed his coat and he and Gary headed out. Tommy asked, "Mom, who's Gary McCool?" Trixie answered, the best she could, "Well, he's an old friend of your father's. He was there when your grandparents lost custody of your father." Tammy responded, "I still can't believe that dad was put through that for so long. He's very lucky that you and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. McBadbat, Mr. and Mrs. Bucksofplenty, and Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell were there to help him through it." _'Not to mention Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, and Nance. Speaking of Nance, I wonder if the kids met her yet.'_ Trixie thought to herself.

Timmy was surprised at Gary's sudden appearance. Gary rarely left Unwish Island, turning it into a resort for wishes that were unwished. With Timmy's help, Gary was able to make copies of each godchild and program them to serve the wishes that were sent there. The copies were mainly used as waiters and every one of the unwishes was thankful to Gary.

Gary was thankful to Timmy and he became very successful. Their next encounter was eighteen years ago, when he took the name of Gary McCool, in ordinary to go to Earth to help Timmy. He even impersonated Timmy. That was usually Phillip's job but Gary had a good reason. He wanted to go to Fairy World to grant the ultimate wish for Timmy and his friends, to become fairy protectors.

Gary even called him Chosen One and that meant that he had knew but Timmy never found out how. Gary reacted badly to when Nacey re showed the footage of what had happened but didn't overreact like Chester and A. J. did. Gary got the two of them to the park and finally said, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing back." Timmy responded, as he and Gary sat down, "The thought did cross my mind."

Gary sighed as he told Timmy, "Some of your kids wishes have wounded up on Unwish Island…..one of them being Imaginary Paul." Timmy perked up. Imaginary Paul was Tommy's imaginary friend at the age of five when Tommy was being left out of his friends plans. Imaginary Paul was eventually ditched in almost the same way Timmy ditched Gary. Five years later, after being left out of his friends plans again, Imaginary Paul _'mysteriously'_ came to life. Trixie and Timmy knew that there was a logical explanation but knew they couldn't let the kids know about it.

Imaginary Paul looked a lot like Gary only he had brown hair and a blue jacket instead of red. Timmy sighed as he knew where this was going. Timmy responded, "And you're afraid that he'll turn out to be like you used to be." Gary said, "The thought did cross my mind. Tim-Tam, I don't care what he does to me. I do care what happens to the unwishes, though."

Timmy told him, "Gary, I want to help but you and I both know I can't. Let my kids try and handle it. Who knows, they might improve Unwish Island like I did." Gary sighed and responded, "Fine. But, I'm just warning you now. They will find out." Timmy told him, "Gary, I know they'll find out but let's just both hope that nothing happens that makes them forced to learn the truth, if you know what I mean."

Gary asked, "Are you afraid?" Timmy answered, "I have every right to be, Gary. I mean, if the kids go up against the Anti-Fairies, or Pixies, or Norm…." Gary wrapped his arm around Timmy and responded, "Let me stop you right there. The Pixies have split into two separate sides. One is loyal to H. P. while the other thinks that he's gone soft. Norm is on Unwish Island, free from his lamp I might add." Timmy smirked at Gary and asked, "You freed him, didn't you?"

Gary smirked now and answered, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Timmy giggled a little and responded, "Okay, I probably don't even want to know." Gary told him, "You've got that right." With that, Timmy headed off, hoping that Tommy and Tammy could save Gary's home and job. After all, they did put a lot of effort into that place. Unknown to him, a figure was watching him in the shadows, smirking at the sight.

Later on that evening, Timmy got back home and approached his wife. Trixie told him, "Tommy and Tammy are upstairs. Tammy is probably doing her homework and Tommy is probably playing the _'not study'_ game again." Timmy asked, "Did they go to the Bermuda Triangle?" Trixie nodded and answered, "I just got a call from Norm. Apparently, Imaginary Paul threatened Tommy and he went off to try and stop him with Tammy on his heels and the rest is history." She paused and added, "I had no idea Norm was free."

Timmy responded, "Neither did I until Gary told me. He also told me that the Pixies were in the middle of a civil war. I can't help but wonder…." Trixie asked, "What the world is coming to…at least the magical part?" Timmy responded, "No." Trixie perked up as Timmy asked the most important question of the day, "Where has Nance been and how come she hasn't come calling?" Trixie saw that Timmy was worried. Trixie asked, "Timmy, why are you worried?"

Timmy answered, "She was my guardian, Trixie. She escaped Mark and me from the Cave of Destiny when the Eliminators pinned us up against the wall. It was her harmonica that Jorgen was playing while you guys were stuck in Abacatraz. She was the one who opened the porthole so Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came through in ordinary to save me from the Darkness. She has done so many things for me. It was like she was my real mom….like Wanda."

Trixie was speechless at first. She didn't know that it was Nacey that saved him that awful day. She had also no idea how incredibly he and Jorgen were so close to this one magical being. She let him continue his rant, "What if she's hurt, Trixie? What if there is a problem in the Virtual World?" Trixie interrupted and offered, calmly, "Well, why don't you see if Phillip can help you contact her first thing in the morning?" Timmy just nodded and Trixie wrapped her arm around Timmy as the couple went upstairs to their bedroom.

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: I thought I focus a bit more on Timmy in this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get ready for the next chapter, 'A Guardian's Return'. That's where I'll go into detail about Nacey being Timmy's guardian and more. I thought I throw in the idea that it was Nacey's porthole that saved Timmy and Mark in 'Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part'. I mean, having an escape porthole open and it took them straight to Timmy's house was a bit too convent, that's when I came up with the idea that he was saved by Nance._


	6. A Guardian's Return

That Saturday, Tammy went to the library with Wanda. She wanted to get her book report started. Cosmo went to Fairy World after getting a call from Mama Cosma, leaving Tommy alone. Tommy was quite relieved. He wanted to be alone, anyways. He wanted to read his favorite book without being judged and his favorite book was 20,000 Leagues under the Sea by Jules Verne.

Tommy had no idea why he liked Jules Verne but he didn't want anyone finding out about it….especially Tammy. He would hear about until the cows came home. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tommy rolled his eyes, hid his book, and went downstairs. He opened the door and saw a strange man standing there. He asked, "Excuse me, son. Is your father home?" Tommy answered, trying to close the door, "No, he went to the O'Connell house. Have a good day." The strange man stopped the door closing by sticking his foot into the doorway. The strange man told him, "You're Tommy Turner right? Maybe you could give this message to him."

Tommy yelled, "Leave me alone!" Just then, someone grabbed the stranger from behind and punched him. The stranger went down to the ground with a fat lip. Tommy saw a teenager standing there. The teenager was tall, brown hair, brown eyes, pink shirt, purple pants, and white shoes. She slurred, "I believe the kid told you to leave him alone." The strange man got up and saw her. He said, surprised, "You!" The girl saw who it was and gasped.

The strange man took of his hood and he looked like….. Tommy exclaimed, "Crocker!" The girl responded, "Close. Alden Bitterroot." The wizard slurred, angrily, "And you're Anna Smith. You're supposed to be retired." Tommy was surprised and pointed out, "Retired? She doesn't look a day over seventeen to me." The wizard told the son of Timmy Turner, "She's much older than you think, boy. But, she is no match for me."

At that moment, the wizard chanted, "Alias discs!" An energy ball formed in his hand and threw it at Anna. She quickly chanted, "Bello chime!" With that, a shield came up and protected Anna, forcing it to disappear. Tommy asked, freaked, "W-where did it go?" Anna answered, "The 10th dimension. Since it was destroyed years ago, the energy ball won't do any damage." Bitterroot sneered a bit but recovered.

He said, "Well, then. From one wizard to another…." Anna interrupted, "Excuse me; I prefer the term _'spell caster'_." Bitterroot ignored her and continued, "I see no reason for us to do battle. If I win, you surrender your spell book to me. If you win, I'll stay away from the Turner boy." Anna shrugged and responded, "You're on, Bitterroot." Bitterroot smirked at this and chanted, "Exceeders!" With that, they were teleported out of there.

Meanwhile, at Phillip's house, Phillip told Timmy, "Sorry, Timmy. I can't get a hold of mom, either. Nina was at the house and she said that she had no idea where mom was." Timmy asked, "What about Henry?" Rachel answered, "Henry had to go to Chicago to sell his uncle's newspaper office. He won't know what's going on with Nance."

Trixie asked, "So, no one knows….not even her own brother?" Phillip answered, "Uncle Cortex did say that he tried to contact to her but her phone was off." Timmy thought for a minute, _'Nance only turned off her phone when she is pretending to Anna. She could be anywhere in the universe.'_ Timmy responded, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's okay. After all, this is Nance we're talking about." Trixie, Rachel, and Phillip said, in unison, "That's true."

Trixie asked Timmy, "Timmy, sweetheart. Could you explain the whole guardian thing to us?" Timmy nodded and started, "A guardian is just like the name implies. She guard over the godchild, making sure that no harm will come their way. Of course, it is not easy with her job on the island and all. However, she was the guardian to Winston De Leslie but that was a long time ago. Anyways, I signed up for it and got Nacey assigned to me. We've been friends ever since." Timmy sighed and leaned back into the couch. He added, "Knowing Nance, she's probably mixed up something crazy."

Unknown to Timmy, Bitterroot had returned and zapped himself, Anna, and Tommy to a battlefield in the clouds. Tommy asked, "Where are we?" Anna answered, "The magical battlefield where all magical duels not involving magical creatures take place." Bitterroot told her, "Of course, our little friend here will have to watch from the cage I have prepared for him." With a flick of his hand, Tommy was in a cage.

Anna gasped at the sight, reminding her of the time Timmy was entrapped in a cheese cage when Crocker became that cheese monster. Bitterroot slurred, "And now for you." He chanted, "Dimension alias!" A bolt of lightning was heading straight towards Anna. Anna jumped up out of the way and dodged it but it managed to stun her. Tommy watched in surprised as in a flash of white light, Anna was gone and was replaced with an older version of Anna.

She still had the brown hair and brown eyes but now she was wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. Tommy perked up as Bitterroot declared, "I knew that would get you to reveal your true self…..Nacey." Tommy repeated, scared out of his mind, "Nacey…." He looked at her, surprised. Nacey got a cold shiver to go down her spine. It was the exact same look Winston gave her when he discovered her secret. It was the last thing she ever saw of him before he was killed. Nacey curled herself up and started to cry.

She wept, "Winston, I'm sorry." At that moment, Bitterroot launched another attack at her. Tommy closed his eyes and with all of his might, he yelled, "Nance, look out!" Nacey perked up at the sound of Tommy's voice and dodged the attack easily. Tommy opened his eyes and saw that Nacey had dodged the attack. Tommy cheered happily as Nacey told Bitterroot, "You're finished, wizard." She jumped up launching a power ball that looked like an Aura Sphere.

Bitterroot was expecting that and took control of it and threw it back at her but that's what she was expecting. She caught it in her hands and threw it back with double the force and doubles the speed. Bitterroot didn't even have time to counteract. It hit him harshly, forcing him to land on the ground with a force. Nacey floated over him using her island magic and saw that the wizard was gone…. Nacey asked, "Where did he go?"

Bitterroot had gotten behind her during the confusion and Tommy yelled, "Nance, behind you!" Nacey perked up and immediately chanted, "Impedes anion!" Within an instant, they traded places. Nacey slammed him down easily. Bitterroot told her, when she landed, "I have to admit, you've gotten a lot stronger than I had predicted. You are truly worthy of the title Champion."

Nacey told him, "Flattery will go you nowhere….except a one way ticket to Abacatraz." Bitterroot responded, "That jail cannot hold a wizard of my power." Nacey commented, smirking, "I don't see a wizard here. Just a garden gnome." At those words, Bitterroot turned into a garden gnome and Tommy was freed.

Tommy asked, "How did you do that?" Nacey answered, "When I casted that last spell, its side effect is slight but only effects someone who is pure evil. With that in play, I was able to turn him into anything I mentioned." Tommy commented, "Sweet." Nacey picked up the garden gnome and said, "It's off to Abacatraz for you." Tommy asked, "Will I see you again, Nance?" Nacey answered, unsure, "We may or may not but just keep an eye on your father for me. After all, he's like a son to me." With that, she sent Tommy back home.

Meanwhile, in Abacatraz, Nacey and Binky locked up Bitterroot in a cell. Binky told her, "That takes care of that." Nacey told him, "Tommy now knows that his father was involved with magic although he won't find out what kind he was involved in until Timmy tells them." Binky responded, "Well, you do need to go to Dimmsdale. I heard Timmy's been looking for you." Nacey commented, "Timmy's been looking for me?"

Binky nodded as Nacey got out her cell phone and dialed a number. She said, "Timmy, it's me." Timmy said, _"Thank goodness! I'm glad you're okay! Did you meet Tommy today?"_ She answered, "Yes, I did." Timmy asked, freaked, _"Does he know?"_ She answered, "Well, he doesn't know exactly who I am just yet. Don't worry, he won't find out." Timmy responded, _"Well, that's a relief."_

She said, "Give Phillip and my grandkids a kiss for me." Timmy told her, _"I will."_ She said, "Take care, Timmy." Timmy responded, _"You too, Nance."_ Before he hung up, she said, "Timmy, I miss you…son." Timmy was surprised. Timmy knew that she wasn't talking about Phillip. She always did miss Phillip but she always missed Timmy as well. Timmy was like another son to her and she was another mom to him. He responded, _"I miss you too, mom."_ A tear rolled down her eye. That totally caught her off guard. She said, "Timmy, please take care of my son and take care of yourself too, son." Timmy beamed, _"You bet. Bye."_ With that, the two hung up and Nacey had a lot of tears rolled down her face. She commented to Binky, "Both of my boys have really grown up. A mother couldn't be more proud." Binky smiled at her as she left. _'Timmy and Phillip have really exceed my anticipations. They really have become the best fairy protectors and I couldn't be more proud.'_ Nacey thought to herself with another tear rolled down her face. It was the indication to Nacey that a new start was coming.

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I thought I focus more on Nacey in this chapter. The next chapter is entitled, 'The Shock of a Lifetime'. No spoilers to this chapter, I'll let you be surprised. As for my thread in the forum, 'Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction' entitled, 'Wishology Project', make sure that you stop by!_


	7. The Shock of a Lifetime!

That afternoon, Phillip was reading one of the old comic books that he and Timmy stared in when they were teenagers. Phillip was dressed as Magic Man, Timmy was dressed as Cleft, and the Crimson Chin was in between them on the front of the comic book.

Rachel was cleaning the kitchen after the kids marked it up with their muddy shoes. Rachel sighed and looked around for the kids. Seeing that there was no sight of them, she chanted, "Melodious!" With that, the kitchen was cleaned. Phillip commented, as she came in, "And I thought I was the irresponsible one."

Rachel responded, "Well, we do need to keep with our magic, Phillip." Phillip nodded and just then, Sam started to scream. Phillip and Rachel ran up stairs and saw their son on the ground, clutching his knee. Rachel went over to him and asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam answered, "It's my knee, mom." Sara explained, "We were about to come downstairs to go back outside but then Sam's knee went out on him." Rachel picked up her son and said, "Come on, Sam. We're taking you to the hospital." With that, the O'Connell family went into the car and started to head for the hospital.

Once there, Phillip and Rachel checked in Sam. Sara looked worried beyond belief. Just when Phillip was about to call Timmy and let him know, the strangest thing happened. Timmy came over to them. Sara said, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Tammy said, "Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell!" Phillip asked, "Timmy, what are you doing here?"

Timmy answered, "Tommy's knee gave out on him suddenly." Trixie asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Rachel answered, "Sam's knee went out on him too." Phillip and Timmy exchanged worried looks. Phillip whispered, "Timmy, we've got to find my mom." Timmy whispered, "Agreed." Timmy told Trixie, "We'll be right back."

Phillip told Rachel, "Keep an eye on the kids." Rachel and Trixie both nodded as the two left. Sara asked Tammy as the two wives sat together, "Do you have this strangest feeling that our parents aren't telling us something?" Tammy nodded and answered, "I've been having that feeling for a while."

Meanwhile, Phillip and Timmy were in the park. Phillip told Timmy, "I know mom's supposed to be retired but things around here are getting rather crazy. After all, my son and your son are now in the hospital with knee injuries." Timmy commented, "Yes, it is rather weird." A voice chimed in and said, "You know what's even weirder? Fredrick can communicate with Tommy mentally."

Timmy and Phillip spun around and saw Jimmy Neutron standing there. Jimmy hadn't change in a good eighteen years although he did look a bit older. Timmy and Phillip said, in unison, "Jimmy!" The two boys exchanged several handshakes with the genius of Retroville. Timmy asked, "So, Fredrick and Tommy have our special ability now?" Jimmy answered, "Apparently so. Fredrick has no scientific explanation for it." Phillip commented, "As long as he doesn't, things are going to go south from here. It now only will be a matter time before they learn our secrets."

A voice responded, "That's the least of our worries." The three boys spun around and saw Nacey standing there. She added, "It looks like we're going to have to find Jorgen. A few of the fairies in the other cities in California have mysteriously disappeared." Jimmy commented, "That can't be good." Phillip told his mom, "Mom, you're supposed to be retired." Nacey giggled and responded, "You can't keep a good guardian down." Timmy told her, "Thanks for always having my back, Nance."

Nacey winked and responded, "You bet, Chosen One." Timmy smiled as Jimmy asked, "You said something about finding Jorgen. What happened to him?" Nacey answered, "Not sure, Jimmy. Binky said that he left quite some time ago." Timmy responded, "Jorgen left? That's sure not like him and I'm surprised Lucas didn't tell me that." Phillip thought for a moment and told Timmy, "Probably because he doesn't know it himself. It must have been recent, then." Jimmy deduced, "Then, he's probably still in Fairy World." Timmy asked, "But, where in Fairy World?" Nacey answered, "Oh my gosh. Why didn't I think of it before? He's probably in Pixie World assessing the civil war damage!"

Phillip responded, "You better get him back and let him know what's going on." Nacey said, "Right. The last thing we need is for more fairies to disappear." With that, she opened a porthole and jumped right through. Jimmy turned to his friends and said, "I'm headed back to Retroville. You two, please be careful. Our kids are pretty smart." Phillip and Timmy nodded. Jimmy pulled out his portable porthole and headed back to Retroville.

Phillip asked, "How are we going to explain all of this?" Timmy answered, "No need to worry, Phillip. Tommy has got a short attention span like I used to. All we have to worry about is Sam, Sara, and Tammy. They aren't going to be easy to fool." Phillip sighed and said, "Maybe we should come clean, Timmy. Things are getting too complicated." Timmy patted Phillip's back and responded, "Relax, buddy. The kids know what they're doing and when the time is right, we'll tell them the truth."

Phillip sighed and said, "I know, Timmy. I'm just worried, that's all." Timmy responded, "You've got no reason to be worried. The kids are just like us. They can bounce back from anything." Phillip commented, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad that they don't have to go up against the Darkness like we did." Timmy nodded in agreement as the two headed back to the hospital. Timmy and Phillip were able to come up with a convincing lie about Sam and Tommy. Trixie and Rachel were informed later about what was going on, forcing more questions to go around the kids.

Later that day, Jorgen had returned to Fairy World. He was surprised to see Nacey as a part of his return home party. Jorgen hugged his best friend and commented, "Nance! But, you're supposed to be retired!" Nacey responded, as Jorgen let go of her, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Jorgen Von Strangle." Tooth Fairy told Jorgen, "Nance here has much to tell you but she'll catch you up later. Let's party!" Faith added, "Yeah, daddy! After all, we have so much to celebrate!" With that, they started to party.

At the end of the party, Nacey informed Jorgen of what was going on. Jorgen commented, "That is mysterious Nance. But, can I tell you something? I felt no disturbance in the fairy force." Nacey responded, "Strange. You do all the time when something goes wrong with the fairies." Jorgen said, "I think something strange is going on." Nacey questioned, "The question here is….what?" Unknown to the fairies and the magical being, a satellite was hovering over Fairy World, unseen by anyone…

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. We're going to get into the good stuff. The next chapter is entitled, 'Trouble, Part One'. We'll explain the satellite and what is to come… And in case you're wondering, Nacey retired thinking that Timmy no longer needed her. Boy, was she ever wrong!_


	8. Trouble, Part One

That Monday, the kids were headed to school. Sam was still wondering what was going on with him and why he and Tommy were so in touch with one another. Sara and Tammy were wondering the same thing. Tommy, on the other hand, was too distracted. Rose was getting on the bus. The boys rolled their eyes at their friends' takeoff. Travis commented, "You know, Tommy is going to get air sick eventually."

Ivory told her brother, "No need to worry, Travis. I've got a plan." B. J. said, "This ought to be good." Harmony asked, "What are you going to do, Ivory?" Ivory answered, "Watch." She turned to Poof and whispered, "I wish there was a rope around Tommy's right foot." Poof waved his wand and granted Ivory's wish. It wasn't as creative as Timmy's used to be, but it would have to do. Ivory pulled the rope and Tommy landed on the seat with a thud. Roderick commented, "Nice one, Ivory." Tommy snarled, "Watch it, Bucksofplenty."

Daphne broke it up before it got ugly. She asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Reed and Ted?" Reed and Ted were Tad and Chad's children. Ted was an exact copy of Tad only he had a red jacket instead. Reed was also a copy of Chad and he too, had a red jacket instead. Tammy asked, "Why are you worried about those jerks?" Sara commented, "Hate to rain on your parade but Reed and Ted happen to be the children of your mother's best friends from back in the past." At that moment, Reed and Ted got on the bus. The whole bus fell silent.

Back in the past, the unpopular usually screamed, _'we are not worthy'_ but that changed when Timmy and Trixie got together in high school. Naturally, the ripples of the news reached the elementary school and Crocker blamed fairy godparents for the change. That's when silence was installed. Anyways, the bus got to the school and Tommy was lagging behind as usual, but this time he had a good reason. He wanted to speak to Rose. He leaned into Cosmo and wished, "I wish I had a rose."

With a wave of his wand, Cosmo poofed up a rose. Tommy smiled and whispered, "Cosmo actually did something right. Imagine that." Rose came over to him and Tommy gave her the rose. She gushed, "Oh, Tommy. That's so sweet." Tommy asked, "I was wondering if we could have another _'social gathering'_ later on today. I wanted to know how things are going for you." Rose thought for a moment and answered, "I'll ask my mom and then I'll get back to you at lunch. Come by the table then." With that, Rose got off of the bus, causing Tommy to take off. Cosmo whispered, while pulling on the rope, "You are so your father's son."

That afternoon, Tommy approached Tammy and whispered, "Listen, I'm going to talk to Rose." Tammy sighed and responded, "You are a glutton for punishment, Tommy. You know that, right?" Just then, Tammy realized that Tommy and Cosmo, who was Tommy's green milk carton, were gone. Tammy and Wanda, who was Tammy's pink milk carton, whispered, "Just like dad." Wanda looked up nervously but saw that Tammy wasn't paying attention to her. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was quite relieved. Tammy went over to her friends and warned them, "Be warned that Tommy is going to talk to Rose."

B. J. sighed as he told Travis, "You better get Roger ready as a towel." Usually, talking to the popular kids resulted in the usual punishment, being tossed into a garbage tote. It was a tradition. Tommy got to the popular table and waved. He said, "Hi, Rose!" Everyone at Tommy's table braced themselves for Tommy to be flung into the garbage tote. The bouncer came over and before he could bounce Tommy out of there, Rose said, "Stop."

The bouncer stopped right in his tracks, surprised. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Crocker said, "What's this? Rose Hayden is accepting Turner's hello? This is either an amazing consequence or the work of….." The lunch lady screamed, "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" "FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GOPARENTS!" And Crocker contorted and jumped throughout the cafeteria and on the various tables. Fortunately all of the students had taken the lunch lady's advice and took cover under the tables.

Crocker's bizarre spasms bounced him through the cafeteria and he bounced over the glass separating the cafeteria from the serving area….and landed in hot soup. "UGGGH!" said Crocker, "hot soup!" The kids looked at their nutty, old teacher and shook their heads. The lunch lady had turned red with rage. "My moldy tomato and sour potato soup!" she screamed upon which several students spit out their soup. "It's ruined." The lunch lady turned even redder and screamed, "SECURITY!" Three large security guards and an orderly with a very large needle appeared and grabbed Crocker and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

'_It's amazing that Crocker is still alive after all of those spasms that he does.'_ Tammy thought to herself with a giggle. Tommy brushed his hair out of his face as he said, "Anyways, Rose. I thought I ask you how everything is going." Rose responded, "Not bad for us popular kids." Rose leaned into Tommy and whispered, "If you know where 124 Oak Drive is, meet me there." Tommy nodded as the bouncer asked Rose, "Do you want me to explain the chart, Miss Hayden?" Rose answered, "No thanks, bouncer. We're about done." The bouncer nodded as he grabbed Tommy, crumbled him up into a ball, and threw him into the garbage can. Harmony sighed and said, "Come on, let's get Tommy out of the garbage." The kids got up and went over to the garbage can to get Tommy out of there. But Tommy was too much in a love daze to realize that Rose had already left.

Meanwhile, Nacey was doing a count of the fairies that had left Earth to go to Fairy World. Most of the fairies that had gone missing were from several places in the USA. Nacey turned to Binky and asked, "Do you think that you could poof up a map of America for me?" Binky answered, "Sure thing, Nance." With a wave of his wand, a map of America appeared in front of Nacey. She started to mark down every place that the fairies were disappearing. She studied the pattern and said, "There is no connection between these fairies except that they all were fairy godparents." Jorgen came over, panicked.

He told them, "Binky, Nance! I have some important news! All those missing fairies, their magic power levels have dropped to zero!" Binky gasped as did Nacey. Binky stammered, "B-but that means…." Nacey finished, "We're dealing with a fairy hunter." Jorgen raised his wand and said, "I'm sending out an AFB." With a slam of his wand, the AFB went out. AFB, short for All Fairy Bulletin, warned the fairies when an attack was near or there was a fairy hunter threat.

It was better than Jorgen's last brilliant idea which involved sticking the fairies in a gumball machine. Just then, Jorgen's cell phone went off as did Binky's. Binky answered his first. Binky said, "Hello, Binky Abdul speaking." A second later, Binky turned white as a ghost. He shouted, "What!" Jorgen, who was also on his cell phone, shouted the same thing. Nacey plugged her ears, seeing that Jorgen's cry was much louder than Binky's. Nacey asked, "What's wrong with you two?" Jorgen answered, slamming down his phone, "I'll tell you what's wrong. The AFB isn't getting through!" It was Nacey's turn now to scream, "What!"

Back on Earth, Tommy and Tammy were headed for Rose's house. Wanda asked, "Tommy, are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy answered, "Of course, Wanda. I just want to help in the best way I can and if Rose falls for me, then that's even better." Tammy told him, "You can do what you want, Tommy but I'm going to do some research." Cosmo asked, "Research? You're going to play hide-and-seek?" Tammy shot Cosmo a look. _'Sometimes I'm glad Poof got his mom's brains instead of Cosmo's.'_ Tammy thought to herself.

Wanda was thinking the same thing but she added, _'I'm glad that Timmy's short attention span effected Cosmo. Maybe that will slow Tammy down in finding the truth. If she ever learned that…..'_ Just then, her thoughts were broken as she saw that Tommy left and Tammy was on her way to the library muttering, "I've got to find the truth. It can't be a consequence that he knew magic and failed to tell us." Wand thought, _'He didn't fail to tell you. He's not telling you for a reason.'_ Back with Tommy, Cosmo heard Wanda's thoughts, seeing that they were that much in love. Cosmo responded, _'And if that secret were ever exposed, there will be more at stake than just a family being divided.'_

The reason for the secret was that the island had turned into an unexplainable waste land, forcing everyone to leave and live in separate dimensions. None of the fairies knew were all of the magical beings went just the news that Nacey had retired and Henry went to Chicago. When Jorgen learned that Nacey had retired, he also slowed down himself, spending more time with the Tooth Fairy and Faith. Wanda told Cosmo, _'We can't let it happen, Cosmo. We just can't.'_ Cosmo replied, _'I agree but what do we do?'_ Tommy finally got to Rose's mansion and he saw was something off. Tommy whispered, "Why is Rose's door wide open?" Cosmo was broken out of his thoughts and saw that Tommy was right. He whispered, "Maybe it is carpet cleaning day?" Tommy walked in and gasped.

Nacey whipped out her old Plumber's badge and pressed down on the button. Ben, as a hologram, came up. Ben asked, "What is it, Nance?" Nacey answered, "We're having problems over here in Fairy World. The AFB isn't getting through." Ben asked, "Magical delay?" Nacey answered, "If that were the case, it would be delayed five minutes but it isn't getting through, period." She asked, "Could you come here and take a look? I would do it but I don't have the Ultimatrix."

Ben answered, "Sure thing, Nance. Jetray will right over." Nacey responded, "Thanks." With that, she hung up on Ben. Jorgen turned to Binky and said, "And that's why it's good to have a magical being as a Plumber on our side." Binky nodded and they saw Jetray flying over head. Jetray landed and transformed back into Ben. Nacey gushed, "Ben!" The two had a friendly embrace. Ben commented, "We've missed you too, Nance."

Nacey asked, as she let go of him, "Normally, I play catch up but we need your help. Could do an air analysis of Fairy World?" Ben answered, turning the Ultimatrix, "Sure, just let me get into my flight suit." With a slam of a button, Ben turned into Big Chill. He cried, "Big Chill!" Binky commented, "Oh, stop showing off. We've got a situation here." Jorgen responded, "Geese, Binky. Calm down." Nacey asked, jokily, "When did he become the strong one?" Big Chill took off as Nacey got her Plumber badge ready. Big Chill got to the outskirts of Fairy World when he saw a satellite. He asked, "What's this?"

Back on Earth, Tommy saw that the Hayden mansion was in ruins. Seeing that no one was around, Cosmo poofed out. Tommy asked, "What happened here?" Cosmo answered, "It looks like I was here but I wasn't…..or was I?" Tommy picked up a broken picture and there was a picture of Rose, an elderly lady, and an older gentleman. Tommy deduced, "This must be Rose's parents." Cosmo looked at the elderly lady and thought, _'She looks awfully familiar.'_ Wanda picked up on Cosmo's thoughts and asked, _'What does she look like?'_

Wanda wasn't jealous like she normally was. She was just curious. Cosmo was about to answer her when Tommy brought him out of his thoughts. Tommy saw a mounted broken crown, ripped off fairy wings, and a tattered wand. Cosmo saw this too and knew right off the bat that he and Tommy were in serious danger. Cosmo thought to Wanda, _'AFB!'_ Just then, a butterfly net came down and caught poor Cosmo. Tommy asked, spinning around, "Cosmo?" Tommy saw his fairy godfather in a butterfly net, struggling to get out.

Tommy ran over to him but just then, someone came out of the shadows and forced him into other room. Cosmo cried, "Tommy!" Tommy opened his eyes and saw that his arms and legs were strapped to a metal bed. Tommy struggled to get freed. Tommy saw someone in the darkness and demanded, "Who are you and what are you going to do to Cosmo?" The person responded, "We're going to rip off his wings and the rest of the fairies in the world….one-by-one."

Tommy asked, "Why would you do such a thing? What they ever do to you?" The person answered, "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you will soon be at our mercy, Tom _"Tommy"_ Marty Turner." Tommy perked up and asked, "Wait, how did you know my name?" Just then, the person in the shadows came out. She was eleven years old, had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tee, pink jeans, and white shoes. Tommy was stunned. It was Rose Molly Hayden. Tommy asked, surprised, "R-Rose?"

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: I told you we weren't done with Rose! This is only part one! 'Trouble, Part Two' is coming! Be here!_


	9. Trouble, Part Two

Nacey talked through her Plumber's badge and asked, "Ben, what is it?" Big Chill answered, "It's a satellite of some sorts." Binky asked, "What the heck is a satellite doing above Fairy World?" Jorgen added, "Good question." Nacey told Ben, "Ben, examine the sides of satellite and see if there are any markings on it." Big Chill responded, "On it."

Big Chill went to the side of the satellite and asked, "Uh, do the initials _'MD'_ mean anything to you?" Binky scratched his head and responded, "Not to me." Jorgen and Nacey exchanged worried looks. Jorgen told his assistant, "We have." Nacey added, "They are the initials of Miss Doombringer, that fairy hunter that was on that bus that went all the way to NYC. It seems she has returned."

Just then, she dropped her badge and held her head. Jorgen asked, "Nance, are you okay?" Big Chill asked, "Jorgen, what's happening?" Jorgen answered, "I'm not sure but destroy that satellite and get to Dimmsdale. We need to warn Turner's kids!" Big Chill responded, "All over it." He turned invisible and went through the satellite, freezing it. Slowly, the satellite was unthawed, destroying it.

Big Chill went down back to Fairy World and transformed back into Ben. Binky picked up Nacey's badge as she told them, "Tommy's in danger." Binky pointed out, "But, I thought you could only sense when Timmy's in danger." Jorgen responded, "Seeing that Tommy is Timmy's son, she can also sense when he's in danger, too." Ben told them, "We need to get to Earth then, if that's the case." Just then, the Rust bucket landed and Alex got out. She asked, "Need a lift?" Ben smiled at his wife as Jorgen, Binky, Nacey, and Ben got aboard and they blasted off for Dimmsdale.

Back on Earth, Wanda had gotten Cosmo's message. Wanda waved her wand and poofed her and Tammy back in front of her house. Tammy asked, "Hey, what gives?" Wanda poofed out and answered, "Sorry Tammy but Cosmo's in trouble!" Tammy perked up and responded, "Well, wait a minute. Does that mean Tommy's in trouble too?" Just then, a butterfly net caught Wanda. Tammy ran over to Wanda and before she could free the fairy, someone tackled her to the ground. Wanda said, "Tammy!"

Tammy opened her eyes and saw that her hands and legs were strapped to a metal bed. She struggled to get free. She heard a voice saying, "Forget it, Tammy. It's useless." Tammy spun and saw Tommy. She saw that her brother's eyes were aglow like they usually were. Tammy asked, "Tommy, where are we? And where's Cosmo and Wanda?" Tommy answered, "The Hayden mansion." Tammy perked up and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew she was no good!" Rose came out of the shadows and said, "That's kind of harsh, isn't it?" Tammy demanded, "Let us go and what have you done with Cosmo and Wanda?" Rose answered, "Relax, Tam _"Tammy"_ Annie Turner. They're safe….for now."

Tammy asked, her anger rising, "What do you mean _'for now'_?" Tommy answered, depressed, "She is going to rip off their wings and kill them with her bare hands." Tammy gasped in total shock. Tammy said, a tear rolling down her face, "You are horrible! They happen to be our friends." Rose questioned, "Then, why do you have them when your lives are so perfect? According to Da Rules, fairies are only assigned to miserable children. So, how in the world are you two miserable?"

A voice behind her answered, "Isn't it obvious? They're Turner's children after all." That's when the elderly lady in the photo along with an elderly gentleman came out of the shadows. The man had black hair, ice blue eyes, black and white flaming suit, black and white shoes, and he had tools as well. The woman was tall, long white hair, yellow eyes, black and white flaming suit, black and white shoes, and she had tools as well, like her husband.

Tommy asked, "How do you know our father and who in the world are you?" The man answered, "In the usual form, I'm Steve Hayden. But, in reality, I am Radcliffe Storm." The woman added, "In usual form, I'm Mary Alice Sunshine. But, in reality, I'm Mary Alice Doombringer/Storm." Rose finished, "And I'm Rose Molly Storm." Tammy growled at them while Tommy hung his head. He whispered, "I sure wish that I listened to Ivory."

Meanwhile, the kids and their fairies were looking all over for Tommy, Tammy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Wanda was able to tip off Poof before she was captured. B. J. asked, "So, where are those two?" Before anyone could answer, the Rust bucket landed. Jorgen, Binky, Nacey, Ben, and Alex got out. Sam and Sara saw their grandmother and asked, in unison, "Grandma?" Nacey bent down to Sam and Sara's eye level and told them, "This isn't the time or the place for me to explain but you and your friends need to come with us."

Ben added, "We need to save Tommy and Tammy!" Harmony asked, "How do you know Tommy and Tammy?" Alex answered, "Look, we'll explain later but right now, we need to go into action." The kids and the fairies responded, in unison, "Right!" With that, Alex turned into the Princess Ace. Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and became Diamondhead. Nacey got out her X-Caliber. Sam and Sara looked surprised as did the rest of the kids. The fairies were whistling innocently. Jorgen said, "Now, to stop Miss Doombringer!" With that, they followed Nacey and headed towards the Hayden mansion.

Cosmo and Wanda were under a butterfly net together, waiting for their doom. Cosmo whispered to Wanda, "I'm sorry that I let you down, Wanda." Wanda responded, "You didn't let me down, Cosmo. In fact, you're warning to me allowed me to warn Poof." Cosmo whispered, "You think Timmy would be proud?" Wanda responded, "He would be beaming with pride."

Wanda gave Cosmo the gentlest kiss which Cosmo was more than happy to return. A voice, with a Latino accent, "Mi amor is still in love with this idiot!" Cosmo and Wanda broke out of their kiss and saw Juandissimo and Roderick. Wanda said, "Juandissimo! For once, I'm glad to see you!" All Cosmo could muster up was, "Hey!" Juandissimo told them, "I'll set you free but once this over; we have a lot of explaining to do."

Roderick responded, "You've got that right." With that, Juandissimo and Roderick set them free. Wanda told him, "Now, we can save Tommy and Tammy!" Cassie poofed in with Daphne and told them, "Actually, a team is already on that." Cosmo asked, "What team?" Daphne answered, "Our team." Cassie added, "The newest generation of god kids!" She added, "Wow, that didn't sound nearly as cool as it did in my head." Juandissimo sighed and asked, jokily, "Why did I get stuck with her as a partner?" Roderick and Daphne answered, in unison, "Because of us." Just then, the Hayden family came back. Rose asked, "Hey, what are you fairies doing here?"

Back with Tommy and Tammy, Tommy was feeling sorry for himself. Tammy saw this and said, "Now, Tommy. Don't tell me you're giving up?" Tommy responded, "Of course not! I'm just sorry that I didn't listen to Ivory." Tammy added, "I am just sorry that I didn't listen to Travis." At that moment, Ivory and Travis busted in with Poof and Roger. Tammy and Tommy said, in unison, "Travis and Ivory!" Ivory and Travis responded, in unison, "You've got that right."

Ivory went over to Tommy and asked, "Are you okay?" With that, she realized Tommy. Tommy kissed her on the cheek and answered, "Now that you're here." Ivory turned a bright red. Travis asked Tammy, "How about you? Are you okay?" With that, he realized Tammy. Tammy kissed Travis on the cheek and answered, "Now that you're here."

B. J. and Harmony with Lionel and Iris came in next. B. J. stated, "Hate to interrupt this moment but we've got fairy hunters to stop." Roger asked, "Now, where are Cosmo and Wanda?" Poof poofed up a tracker and answered, "Straight ahead." Lionel responded, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Roger added, "Not wait for next week." Harmony said, "That's for sure." With that, the kids headed towards Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo, Wanda, Juandissimo, Cassie, Roderick, and Daphne were face-to-face with the Hayden family. They all screamed and at that moment, Sam and Sara pushed the Hayden family out of the way. With them was Jorgen, Binky, Nacey, Ben as Diamondhead, and Alex as the Princess Ace came over. Diamondhead asked, "You guys alright?"

Juandissimo answered, "Yes, thanks to you." Jorgen told them, "Get the kids out of here. We'll deal with the fairy hunters." Cassie responded, "Done and done." Wanda saw Tommy and Tammy and told them, "Kids, we've got to get out of here!" The kids went over to the fairies as Tommy saw Nacey standing next to Jorgen. Tommy whispered, "Nacey." With a poof, the kids were out of there. Jorgen, Binky, Nacey, Ben, and Alex were left alone. Diamondhead said, "Now for you three."

Miss Doombringer pushed a button and some robots appeared. Binky commented, "Ambush? So unoriginal!" Nacey told him, "I was going to say that!" Alex responded, "Nance, not the time!" With that, they started to fight. Jorgen turned around and saw that Nacey was in trouble with some robots. That's when he started to chant, "Lighters dilemma!" With that, the robots were blasted back. Nacey started to ask, "What the-?"

She turned to Jorgen, who was clutching her spell book. Nacey commented, "My spell book. But, how?" Jorgen answered, "Well, I'm sorry. I took it so I could try and help you and your friends. I hope you're not mad." Nacey smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Jorgen asked, curious, "You're not mad?" Nacey answered, "Of course not. You're my best friend. I'm glad that you took it. Maybe that's why you've become a better fairy commander."

Binky commented, "Ah, guys. A little help here!" Nacey asked, "Would you like to demonstrate how much you've learned?" Jorgen answered, "With pleasure." With that, he opened the spell book and chanted, "Timber landaus." With that spell, it deactivated the robots. Alex commented, "Sweet." Diamondhead saw Rose behind Jorgen and yelled, "Jorgen, behind you!"

Jorgen didn't have time to react; Rose had already tackled him to the ground. Nacey saw this and said, "That's enough." She got Rose off of Jorgen and gave her a stern kick in the butt. Binky commented, "Nice." Diamondhead commented, "I here I thought Nance was retired." The family was then arrested with a few attacks from Diamondhead and Alex. Later, Timmy and the all of the parents were outside with the kids and their fairies. Tommy told his father, "Dad, we need to talk."

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I thought I make things a little bit interesting. Tell me what you think! The next chapter coming up is entitled, 'More Questions than Answers'. The kids are finally told the truth but it leads to more questions than answers. You'll see soon enough!_


	10. More Questions than Answers

All of the kids, fairies, magical beings, and parents were down in the Timmy Cave. Timmy was finally done explaining everything. Timmy finished, "And that's why we couldn't tell you guys the truth." Tommy asked, "So, let me get this straight. We're magical beings too?" Nacey answered, "Yes but you're magic has not yet been activated." Tammy asked, "So, how do we activate it?" Phillip answered, "All we have to do is chant a little spell and in an instant your powers are activated."

Ivory asked, "So, why did the island become a desert wasteland?" Rachel answered, "No one knows. It wasn't pretty when we had to leave." Travis asked, "Well, what about the other magical beings?" Tootie answered, "No one has seen them. The only one with a known location is Henry." Ben asked, "What are Alex and I chopped liver?" Juandissimo pointed out, "I rather have chopped jalapeños." Cassie responded, "That is way too spicy. And normally I like spicy food." B. J. asked, "So, is the reason we have fairies so that they can watch over us?"

A. J. answered, "We wanted to make sure that you kids were always save even when we're not around." Sam asked, "Does Jimmy know about all of this?" Trixie answered, "I called Cindy just a few moments ago. She and Jimmy are planning to tell Fredrick and Amelia. Though, Jimmy is pretty sure that Fredrick won't listen right off the bat." Poof responded, "Got that right." Cosmo said, "I miss senior fudge head." Iris commented, "Well, at least I don't have to listen to my brother." Wanda asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sara got them back on track by asking, "Are there more fairy hunters?" Ben answered, "Let's hope not." Alex added, "Even if there are, Ben took care of that satellite that was blocking the AFB signal. That's long gone." Binky asked Jorgen, "But, when did you take Nacey's spell book?" Jorgen answered, "Before she left, duh." Chester turned to the kids and asked, "Are there any more questions you want to ask us?" Roderick answered, "Yes."

He now asked, "What is this Darkness?" Remy commented, "Roderick, the Darkness was one of the most powerful things Timmy has ever faced. It is beyond hard to describe what had happened." Daphne asked, "Will it come back?" Veronica answered, "Let's hope not for the Chosen One is Timmy." Timmy responded, "That reminds me."

He turned to Nacey and asked, "Nance, will you be Tommy and Tammy's guardian?" Nacey bowed and answered, "It will be my honor." Jorgen tapped Nacey on the shoulder and said, "Nance, we have to go. I have to do something." Nacey responded, "Oh, yes of course. You want to tell Winston of the news." Jorgen nodded as Nacey wrapped her arm around Jorgen and said, "Then, lead the way." Jorgen nodded as he turned into a human and the two left. Tommy asked, "Who is Winston anyways?"

Meanwhile, Jorgen and Nacey had gotten to the Dimmsdale Cemetery. Jorgen was holding an iris. He placed it on the gravestone. The gravestone read, _'RIP: Winston James De Leslie. Born: October 28, 1990. Died: January 4, 2000. Beloved son and brother.' _Jorgen had tears rolling down his face. He covered his face in shame as Nacey wrapped him up into a comforting hug. Jorgen found himself blushing as he whispered, wrapping his right arm around Nacey, "I've missed you." Nacey actually found herself blushing as she replied, "I've missed you too."

Timmy's voice in the background explained, "_Winston was Tootie's older brother. He was also Jorgen's first and last godchild. Winston got caught up in Anti-Cosmo's affairs and tried to stop the anti-fairy commander from carrying out his plans but Winston wasn't strong enough. Anti-Cosmo eventually killed him seeing that he couldn't give Anti-Cosmo the information he wanted. Jorgen was torn apart and that's why he never tried to be a fairy godparent ever again. _

_"__Nacey was the only one who accepted his decision but the Tooth Fairy never did. But, eventually she warmed up to it. Jorgen never felt whole after that. And I guess he never felt whole since. But, I think Winston would be disappointed in Jorgen. After all, he never moved on and Winston probably wants him too."_ Tommy asked, his voice also in the background, _"What makes you say that, dad?"_ Jorgen and Nacey left as Timmy answered; his voice in the background, _"I know Winston even though we met only once. He seemed like the kind of person that didn't want anyone to be held back because of him."_

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: That's the end of this chapter. I hope what Timmy said made some sense. This is the first time I've tried to fully explain what had happened to Winston. Sorry that it is so short. The next chapter is entitled, 'School Headaches'. This follows the aftershocks of Rose being a fairy hunter and she is labeled to be untrustworthy. And her friend, Lillian, becomes the new 'Rose'. Hm, this seems familiar…._


	11. School Headaches

That Tuesday, the school was in an uproar. Half couldn't believe that Rose was a fairy hunter and the other half couldn't believe that she was evil. But, the whole school agreed on the same thing. Rose was as crazy as Crocker but Crocker wasn't as dangerous as Rose. Crocker was actually flattered by this. Rose got on the bus that afternoon, causing massive silence to fall on the bus. Rose gave our heroes a cold glare that could freeze the warmest place in the world. Cosmo transformed into a popsicle because of it.

He shivered and stated, even though he was ice, "S-someone c-chisel me out." The kids laughed at Cosmo's stupidity and started to chisel him out of his frozen state. Unknown to them, Rose had to face her _'friends'_ now. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that she was going to get kicked out of the popular setting. _'That's just fine because once I have Tommy and Tammy in my clutches again, my family and I will tear off their fairies wings.'_ Rose thought evilly to herself. She finally got to the back of the bus and she saw Ted, Reed, and another girl.

She looked like an eleven year old girl, her blonde hair in bun with two chopsticks in the bun, brown eyes, wearing a cheerleader's outfit similar to Daphne's. However, unlike Daphne, this girl was very popular, like Ted and Reed. Rose sighed and asked, "What with the chopsticks in your hair, Lillian? Is it Chinese auction day?" Rose giggled but she noticed that none of her friends were laughing. Rose now asked, "Did I miss something?" Ted answered, "There is no need to act all sweet."

Reed added, "We heard the news, Rose. We saw your mom and dad dragged off to the hose cow." Lillian finished, "And we've deemed you untrustworthy and we've stripped you of your popularity." Rose shrugged and responded, "So? I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself. But, note this. One day, you'll be seeing a fairy right in front of your face and you'll wish that you hadn't kicked me out." Ted commented, "Oh, please Rose. There are no such things as fairies. We all know that."

Reed added, "Well, except you, your family, and Mr. Crocker." Lillian finished, "And frankly, I rather deal with Crocker. At least he isn't as dangerous as you." Rose didn't looked fazed one bit, in fact it seemed like those words encouraged her to prove Lillian, Ted, and Reed wrong. Lillian turned to the bouncer and demanded, "Get her out of here. She is one longer welcomed." The bouncer nodded as he escorted Rose out of the back of the bus and up into the front where Elmer and Sanjay's kids were sitting together.

Andy was the spitting image of Elmer only he had black hair. Omar was also the spitting image of Sanjay only he had orange hair. Rose was disgusted as she whispered, "It's going to be a long day." Back with the popular kids, Ted pointed out, "I think she too dangerous to be around, especially for the unpopular kids." Reed asked, annoyed, "Since when did we care about them?" Lillian broke it up and answered, "That's enough, you two. Besides, Ted is right."

Ted asked, shocked, "I am?" Reed asked, also surprised, "He is?" Lillian explained, "Half of this school can't believe that Rose is a fairy hunter. The other half can't believe that she is evil. But, the one fact that everyone can agree on is she is as crazy as Crocker. I think, as our duty as popular kids, we should deem her untrustworthy and unapproachable."

Ted asked, "And how do we do that?" Lillian answered, "We can't but we know someone who can. Principal Walespax." Reed asked, "But, will she listen to us?" Lillian pointed out, "She has to. After all, we are students and we're just concerned." Reed accused, "Just admit it, Lillian. We want to get rid of Rose so that you may take over the popular kids section." Ted objected, "Oh get off it. Lillian is just trying to make sure that we not only protect ourselves but the unpopular kids as well." Lillian responded, "It is a little bit of both." Ted and Reed responded, in unison, "Works for us."

The next day, the three popular kids went to the principal's office to talk to Principal Walespax. She was still the same person from Timmy's generation only she now had gray hair instead of her usual red hair, like Crocker. Lillian, Ted, and Reed explained the situation to the principal. She said, "Okay, I accept your proposal. Just keep in mind that I know that you're doing this to protect yourselves….and your fellow classmates."

Lillian pleaded, "Just don't tell the unpopular kids." Reed added, "Yeah, we don't want them to hold it over us forever." Ted kept quiet. He wanted the unpopular kids know that they care, especially Harmony. The principal responded, "That's fine." With that, she got on the PA system and announced, "Attention all students, due to an overwhelming request, I am labeling Rose Hayden/Storm untrustworthy and unapproachable. Do NOT approach her. Thank you."

Rose, who was in gym class, whispered, "Curse those _'friends'_ of mine. Now, Tommy won't even come near me." Ivory stated, "And you're just lucky that I don't rip you in half, like you do with the _'fairies'_ that you capture." Ivory had used air quotes when she said fairies so that no one would suspect that she believed Rose. And it worked. All of the other girls, aside of Ivory's friends, seemed convinced.

Rose snarled, "No one will get away with this." Harmony responded, "We will, you won't." Rose snarled even more, not believing that kids with fairies had her over a barrel. She just walked away before it got ugly. The very next day, Rose was never seen from again. To make things even stranger, Ted approached Harmony.

He told her, "Listen, don't tell anyone this but it was us popular kids that saved your unpopular butts." Harmony asked, "But, why would you do that?" Ted blushed and answered, "You're seriously asking that question? And you're a genius?" Harmony turned a bright red as Ted walked away. There was no doubt in the young Johnson's mind that things were defiantly going to be different.

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: I thought I shake things up a bit and focus on Harmony. Things are going to be heated from here as the next chapter is going to be entitled, 'Oracion'. This is where the music box, mentioned in the summary, comes into play. Of course, the music box that I'm speaking about will have its own story tomorrow for Timmy's birthday dedication piece._


	12. Oracion

That Thursday, Tommy was looking underneath his bed went he stumbled upon something. He pulled out a box and a note. Tommy brushed the dust off of it as Tammy asked, "What's that?" Cosmo and Wanda poofed out as Tommy answered, "I'm not sure. It was underneath dad's old bed." Cosmo asked, "You went under there….and survived?" Tommy answered, "Uh, yeah. And I found Phillip." At those words, Tommy handed his fairy godfather the nickel. Cosmo hugged the nickel and said, "Oh, Phillip! I missed you so much! I am not letting you out of my sight again!"

Wanda sighed out of annoyance. Tammy asked, "I wonder what kind of song this thing plays." Tommy handed her a note and answered, "I don't know but maybe this note will tell us." Tammy took the note and opened it very carefully seeing that it was very old. Tammy read it, "_'My dearest Timmy; today is your fourteenth birthday. Congratulations. I present you with this music box. May it light up your life with its beautiful song, Oracion. It is a custom in my family to present the youngest member of the family with such a gift. I pass it on to you as my uncle passed it on to me. Timmy, courage is not the absence of fear but rather than the judgment that is more important than fear. The brave may live forever but the cautious do not live at all. From this moment on, you will be finding out who are and who you __can__ be. I also want you to know that we all miss you very much and still think of you often. Happy birthday, Timmy, from all of us here in Hill Valley. –Your great uncle in time, Doctor "Doc" Emmet Brown. March 23, 1992.'_"

Tammy asked Cosmo and Wanda, "We have a great, great uncle?" Wanda answered, "I guess so. This is the first time I've heard of him." Tammy and Tommy studied the music box. It was a small, brown wooden box, which both Tammy and Tommy thought was beautiful. Tammy stated, "Well, if you guys have just heard him then that means….." Tommy finished, "Dad never told you….for some reason." Cosmo asked, "But, why?" Wanda answered, "It's a good question."

Just then, Wanda's cell phone started to ring. Wanda whipped out her cell phone and answered it. She said, "Hello?" It was Jorgen. He told her, "Wanda, I need you, Cosmo, Tammy, and Tommy to come to Fairy World as soon as possible. We have some disturbing news." Wanda responded, "Sure thing, Jorgen. We're on our way." Wanda hanged up on Jorgen as Tammy asked, "We have to Fairy World, don't we?" Wanda answered, "Yup." Tommy wished, "Then, we wish were in Fairy World!" Cosmo squealed and said, happily, "Yay, road trip!" Wanda sighed as she waved her wand. With a POOF, the four of them headed for Fairy World.

Meanwhile, Timmy's cell phone started to ring. He was on his break at his _'Earth'_ job. He was a pencil pusher just like his father. Timmy looked at the caller id and saw that it was Jules, his cousin from Hill Valley. Timmy picked it up right away. He asked, "Hello?" Jules answered, "Timmy, is that you?" Timmy asked, "Yeah, Jules. What's up?" Jules answered, "Plenty. I could use your help over here." Timmy asked, jokily, "Claire driving you nuts again?"

Claire Beatrice Brown was Jules' daughter, who was friends with Emma Clara McFly and Clayton Brown McFly, Marty and Annie's kids. Verne had a son named Peter Timothy Brown, who was also friends with Emma and Clayton. Timmy kept in constant contact with Jules and Verne after he had returned to 2002 after Marty and Annie's wedding in 1990. Jules sighed and answered, "Yeah. You know I'm not good at…." Timmy finished, "Confrontation, yeah I know." Timmy added, jokily, "Geese, when did you turn into wimp like George McFly once was?" Timmy knew all about the adventures Doc had with Marty and Annie.

It was a well-guarded family secret. Doc had always treated Marty and Annie as his own and most of his family, including Timmy, he had met through time traveling. Jules started to say, "Well, at least I know not to use violence. It's like dad always said…." Timmy stopped Jules right there for that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Timmy snapped, "You're making excuses for yourself! I can't always be there for you, you know. Geese, Doc would be so disappointed in you." There was silence on Jules' end of the line.

Timmy gasped, realizing what he had done. The last time Timmy saw Doc was when he saved him from the time stream when he was fifteen. However; no one had heard from Doc since he, Marty, and Annie went to 1905. They had saved both families, the old and new generation. Timmy had heard about it from Jules and Verne after the fact. Doc had disappeared after that. Clara didn't even go with him. He just disappeared. Marty and Annie decided to stick to the future that they saw in 2015 and with that, they named their kids after Doc and Clara.

Timmy did the same thing with Tommy and Tammy but in the honor of Marty and Annie. He also did the honorable thing by making Doc and Clara Tommy and Tammy's legal godparents. Timmy apologized, "I'm sorry, Jules. I really miss Doc. You know that I haven't heard from him or seen him in a long time." Jules responded, "Verne and I haven't either, you've got to remember that. And I know you mean well, Timmy." A pause and he added, "Look, I know dad would be mad at me. I know I am."

Timmy sighed and said, "Look, I'll come up there but I don't know what I'll tell Trixie." Jules told him, "I appreciate this, Timmy. I let you even help me improve the time train!" Timmy smiled as his eyes lighted up like they were in a candy store. Seeing that Doc took the De Lorean instead of the train, Jules and Verne still had the time train. They updated it every once in a while and even let Timmy help out. But, they had decided not to use it not to try and find Doc. For, if it did, it could cause several paradoxes that Jules, Verne, or Timmy wanted. Timmy responded, "Jules, you've got a deal. I'll be up there soon." Timmy hanged up on his cousin and after work; he started to head towards Hill Valley, telling Trixie that he was going to meet up with Alex's cousin, Ron Stoppable.

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Tommy, Tammy, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared. The force of the POOF forced Tommy to open the music box. It started to leak out the start of Oracion. Tommy and Tammy perked up as it attracted Jorgen, Binky, Nacey, and their friends and fairies. Tommy closed it as Jorgen asked, "Tommy, where did you get your hands on such a beautiful music box?" Nacey added, "And how in the world did you get a music box that plays Oracion?" Tammy started, "Well, this is our father's music box given to him by…" Tommy interrupted and asked, "Uh, I believe you summoned us up here for a reason?" Jorgen answered, "Oh yeah. Well, apparently the drop in the fairy magic made the anti-fairy magic to go up."

B. J. stated, "And as long that black magic is up, the anti-fairies can try and do anything they want." Tammy offered, "Well, let's increase security just in case." Jorgen responded, "Good idea. Let's go." Everyone headed off except Tommy. He put down the music box commenting, "This thing is heavy. I'll put it down here." With that, Tommy put the music box on the ground. He added, "Besides, it should be safe here." Tommy ran to catch up with his friends. Unknown to the newest version of the pink hated boy, someone took the music box, forcing the song to change from Oracion to a horrible sounding melody… Timmy had returned from his secret trip to Hill Valley and things went back to semi-normal. That was until the very next day…..

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. I'm getting into the good stuff, trust me. The next chapter is entitled: 'Wishology: The New Beginning'. He he….._


	13. Wishology: The New Beginning

October 20, 2032

7:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Tommy was underneath his bed, looking for something. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in with Tammy. Tammy asked, "Any luck?" Tommy got out from underneath the bed with a very rotten apple in his mouth. Tommy took it out of his mouth and answered, "Nope." Wanda poofed up a crystal ball and told the twins, "Well, seeing that you left that music box in Fairy World, one of the fairies must have taken it."

Cosmo looked at the crystal ball and predicted, "You will soon re-meet a kid with fudgy hair….." Wanda, Tammy, and Tommy shot him all a look as he asked, "What?" Cosmo's cluelessness did annoy everyone but sometimes it was a good ice and tension breaker. Wanda dismissed Cosmo. That's when Wanda, Cosmo, Tommy, and Tammy saw that Anti-Cosmo took the music box. They all gasped but what had happened afterwards had the gang all spooked. Oracion turned into a terrible song that could frighten Vicky.

And usually, Vicky wasn't afraid of anything. It was just the thought of not getting paid that scared her. Tommy asked, "Why did Oracion change like that?" Tammy asked, "Do you think that music box is magical?" Cosmo answered, "Search me." Wand told the kids, "Kids, I think we better poof ourselves to Melody's house." Cosmo commented, going lovey-dovey, "Ooh, we get to see Melody!" Cosmo got hearts in his eyes as Wanda shot him a look. Cosmo added, "I mean… Look, I'm an iguana!" With those words, Cosmo transformed into an iguana. "He ha!" He added as he dropped to the floor.

It was the same routine that he did when Jorgen mentioned that he was going to propose to the Tooth Fairy. That, however, was a long time ago so doing that again felt pretty good to Cosmo. He wasn't trying to be mean to Wanda, although, he couldn't really explain why he was doing it. He did like teasing her, though. It was fun, according to the green haired fairy. Tammy asked, ignoring Cosmo's lovey-dovey scene, "Whose Melody?"

Wanda explained, as Cosmo returned to normal, "She's the fairy of music. She watches over musical wishes and if they go awry, she is supposed to poof in and fixes it. She's also a music master. If anyone would know the secrets of Oracion, it would be her." Tammy smiled as did Tommy. That's when Tommy wished, "Then, we wish we were at Melody's house!" With a wave of their wands and with a POOF; Cosmo, Wanda, Tommy, and Tammy headed for the fairy of music, Melody's house.

October 20, 2032

7:46 a.m.

Fairy World, Melody's house

The group poofed into Melody's house. It was decorated with several musical notes and scales. The walls were pink as were most of the chairs, tables, and computer. In with a POOF, was a female fairy. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing Russian style clothing, a wand, wings, and a crown. She saw Cosmo and Wanda and waved hello. Cosmo and Wanda waved back as Tammy asked, "How come you're not asking her anything?"

Wanda answered, "Well, that's because she's deaf, sweetie." Tommy asked, without trying to be rude, "Then, how can she be the fairy of music?" Melody signed something and Cosmo translated, "She said, just because she can't hear, it doesn't make her less of a fairy." Melody continued to sign as this time, Wanda translated. She told Tommy and Tammy, "She said, she can feel the aura of the music and can tell if it is evil or pure." Tammy responded, "That's amazing!" Melody signed something else which made Cosmo and Wanda laugh. Tommy asked, "What did she say?" Cosmo answered, in between laughs, "She said, there is a good side to it. She won't be able to hear Jorgen yelling at her."

Tammy started to laugh as Tommy said, in between giggles, "That's so true! I guess you are lucky, Melody." Melody giggled by putting her hand to her mouth, which indicated her laughing. She stopped and then sighed something else. Wanda knew what she was asking and told Tammy, "She wants to know what brings you two here." Tammy pointed out, "But, Wanda. I can't sign." Melody signed something as Cosmo translated, "She said, that's okay. Just tell me. I can also read lips."

Tommy explained to Melody, "Well, just yesterday, I brought my dad's music box here and it plays Oracion. I put it down for a second to help my friends and we discovered that it was gone." Tammy added, "Yeah and Anti-Cosmo took it. Do you have any idea why he would take it?" Melody thought for a moment and then she looked absolutely worried. She signed something to Wanda, frantic. Wanda translated, "She said, was this music box small, wooden, looks like it was made by man but made by magic?" Tammy responded, "That's it to a t. Why, what's wrong?" Melody looked absolutely horrified.

Tommy stated, jokily, "Whoa, Melody. You look like a meteor is going to hit Fairy World." Cosmo, taking Tommy seriously, responded, "Oh my gosh! A meteor is coming to Fairy World?" He poofed up a cup of coffee, drank some, and spat it out….right in Wanda's face. Before Wanda had a chance to tell Cosmo that it was just a figure of speech, a meteor came crashing in, destroying half of Melody's house. Out of the meteor came an Eliminator.

Everyone except Melody screamed, "Ah, it's an Eliminator!" The Eliminator said, "**Must eliminate the Chosen One.**" Tommy yelled, defiantly, "No one is eliminating my dad!" Before Tommy could do something, Melody waved her wand and a powerful musical blast blasted the Eliminator down to the ground. Tammy commented, "Nice shot." Cosmo screamed and did another spit take. Wanda yelled, "Will you cut that out?" Cosmo apologized, "Sorry, I just love doing that." Before it could get ugly, Tommy and Tammy wished, in unison, "We wish we were home!" With a POOF, the five some disappeared from Melody's house.

October 20, 2032

7:50 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

With a poof; Melody, Cosmo, Wanda, Tammy, and Tommy poofed back to their bedroom. Wanda signed to Melody while asking, "Okay Melody. What's going on?" Melody wasn't looking at Wanda, she looked ashamed. Tammy told the fairy of music, "Melody, if you don't tell us, we won't be able to set things right." Tommy added, "Tammy's right. Please, tell us or we will wish for you to tell us." Melody hung her head as if to say, _'you've got me'_. Melody signed something and this time, Cosmo translated, "She says that the music box you lost once belonged to her." Tammy asked, "It did?"

Melody nodded and signed something else and Wanda gasped. Tommy asked, "What did she say?" Wanda explained, "She said, if that music box stays in Anti-Cosmo's grasp for too long, it will stay evil forever." Tommy commented, "That can't be good but how did dad get this music box in the first place?" Melody signed a few more things as Cosmo translated, "She said that she had given that music box to a time traveler as a token of her thanks when she visited the Old West a while back. She had accidently revealed herself but instead of this person capturing her, he just smiled at her and told her that she had nothing to fear. She had learned later that he decided to use it as a family heirloom and thus it was passed down from uncle to nephew."

Melody signed some more and Wanda started to translate, "His name was…." Just then, another Eliminator came in and grabbed Melody. All four of our heroes shouted, "Melody!" The Eliminator took off as Tommy and Tammy were completely terrified now. Tommy commented, "Now, we'll never know who she gave it to." Tammy added, "Yeah and if you ask me, something seems rather fishy." Tommy switched the subject and said, "Well, I think we should go back to the scene of the crime." Cosmo pointed out, "But, Melody's house is in ruins. We can't go there." Tammy responded, "We're going have to." Tommy added, "Tammy's right. We've got to figure this out before it involves dad."

Wanda's maternal instincts were kicking in. She told them, "I think it already has." Tommy and Tammy cried, in unison, "Dad!" Wanda cried, worried like the twins, "Timmy!" Cosmo cried, happily, "Chewbacca!" Everyone shot him a look as he added, "What?" The last time Cosmo called Timmy Chewbacca was when Jorgen was going to propose to the Tooth Fairy. No idea why he did, though…. Wanda sighed, out of annoyance as she poofed them back to Fairy World.

Luckily, Trixie was listening in. She gasped and said, "The Darkness is back." She did a few strange things with her face before totally passing out. She got back up awful quick and commented, "Why did I just freak out the way Timmy usually does?" She shrugged, got up, and added, "I better go and tell the others about all of this!" With that, Trixie bolted out the door.

October 20, 2032

7:55 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California, Timmy's _'Earth'_ Job

Timmy was on his break and his cell phone rang. He checked his caller id and saw that it was Verne, Jules' younger brother. Timmy asked, "Hello?" Verne answered, his voice breaking up, "Timmy, is that you?" Timmy replied, putting a hand over his ear, "Yeah, Verne but I can barely hear you." Verne yelled, the connection filled with static, "Timmy, the Eliminators are back!" Timmy responded, only getting every other word, "What was that Verne? Either I'm losing you or you just said that the Eliminators are back."

Verne yelled, "That's because they are back!" Timmy defiantly heard Verne that time. Timmy yelled, frantic, "What? But, how? The Darkness is now the Kindness!" Verne shot back, "Well, then explain this!" At those words, Timmy heard a robotic voice say, "**Eliminate the Chosen One.**" That's when the line when dead. Timmy yelled, in a panic, "Verne, are you there?" No answer. Timmy tried again, "Verne, please answer me." Again, no answer. Tears ran down Timmy's face as he knew that the silence meant only one thing.

Verne was taken by the Darkness. Timmy sobbed, "First Doc and now Verne. Who is live going to take from me next?" Just then; Chester, A. J., Phillip, and Remy ran in. Chester yelled, "Timmy, robotic aliens are here in Dimmsdale!" He paused and added, "And worst of all, they are the Eliminators!" Timmy immediately stopped his crying as he commented, "That was fast." A. J. asked, "Timmy, what's the matter?"

Before Timmy could answer, an Eliminator busted in. It said, "**Must destroy Timmy Turner.**" Remy asked, jokily, "Okay, where's Jorgen for the quip for this one." Timmy shot Remy a look while Phillip chanted, "Little root larger!" With that spell, the boys were gone in a flash of island magic light. With that, the Eliminator fled with someone near-by in the shadows, watching the whole scene unfold…..

October 20, 2032

Space

The Eliminator that had went to Timmy's _'Earth'_ job had returned to the Darkness, Anti-Cosmo, and another anti-fairy that was not identified. He had one white eye and the other was green. He had fangs, blue skin, bat wings, wearing some kind of suit and some weird shoes. The anti-fairy demanded, "Talk." The Eliminator reported, "**Sir, everything went according to plan. The Chosen One now knows that we have returned.**" The anti-fairy smirked and responded, "Excellent." Anti-Cosmo asked, "Why do you want Timothy tipped off about this, master?"

The master turned to Anti-Cosmo. Something about him sent shivers up and down the anti-fairy commander's spine. This was the master of the anti-fairies that he was questioning, after all. Anti-Cosmo gulped as the master asked, in a cold voice, "Are you questioning me?" Anti-Cosmo froze for a second and stuttered, "N-no sir, I'm just curious." The master responded, "Then, allows me to quench your thirst." _'His cold voice could freeze even Timothy or Phillip or even Nacey….in fact….he sounds like…'_ Anti-Cosmo started to think but his thoughts were quickly disrupted.

The master told him, "Soon, things will come into focus. Soon, Timothy and his friends will come to stop us. It will only be a while of time before he discovers who I truly am. And when he does, his blood shall be spilt throughout the cosmos." He turned to his anti-fairy commander and added, "No offense." Anti-Cosmo stuttered, "N-none taken." The Eliminator asked, "**What are my orders, sir?**" The master answered, "Just make sure that Timothy gets the first wand ready and make sure that he is on the blue moon of Vegan tomorrow at 11 a.m. sharp. We're going to replay a little bit of thirty year old history….."

October 20, 2032

12:00 p.m.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Timmy and his friends were in front of Kiss, telling the magical order of rocking fairies the situation at hand. Paul stated, "Timmy, you've got to be kidding! The Darkness was changed into the Kindness….by you I might add!" Timmy stated, trying not to cry over the fact that he had just lost his family back in Hill Valley but Melody as well, "I know that Paul but the Darkness is back and all because Tommy and Tammy lost my music box."

Tommy told his father, "Hey, I didn't know it was made of magic. You didn't exactly tell me, you know." Timmy sighed as Gene told Timmy, "We'll give you the white wand, Timmy. But, you know that you'll have to get the other two wands as well." Phillip responded, "We know that, Paul. We're planning to go get the wind wand on Vegan tomorrow. That way, by that time, we'll know what our roles are going to be." Paul sighed and said, "Fine but be careful, Timmy." Timmy responded, "I'll try to be." Gene told him, "And if you need us, have Cosmo and Wanda call." Timmy nodded as they left, not knowing that was what the master of the anti-fairies wanted…

* * *

-End-

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun. Who is the master of the anti-fairies? Is Anti-Cosmo developing a consequence? Will Cosmo ever realize that he is all idiot and no brain?_

_Cosmo: Hey! I don't insult you, you know!_

_AK1028: (I push Cosmo aside.) The next chapter will be entitled, 'Wishology: The Defiant Exciting Middle Part'. i know it's a little long... But, be here when it comes up!_


	14. Wishology: The Defiant EMP

October 21, 2032

7:45 a.m.

Timmy Cave

Tommy told his mom the very next morning, "And when we got back to Melody's house, everything was gone." Tammy added, "It was weird." Trixie responded, "It seems that whoever is behind all of this wants everything connected to that music box with him. The question here is why." Wanda asked, "And, why is Timmy so worried about that music box?" Trixie shrugged and responded, "That's another good question."

Cosmo asked, "Hey, where is Timmy anyways?" Everyone shrugged this time as we go into the deeper part of the cave, we see Timmy looking at a photo album. He had a favorite picture. It was from Marty's wedding. In the picture was from left to right: Marty, Annie, Doc, and Timmy. Timmy was crying heavily, missing Doc terribly. His thoughts then went to Jules and Verne, who were who-knows-where.

Seeing that Clara was long gone, Timmy just cried over his broken family. He whimpered, "Doc….please forgive me. Please come back…." Timmy was crying so hard that he didn't even notice that A. J. was near-by and he had heard what Timmy had said. A. J. was a bit heartbroken for his friend but he had to wonder….who was Doc? A. J. ran off to tell the others what he had heard. Unknown to the young genius of Dimmsdale and Timmy, another person saw the sight and he had also wiped a sole tear out of his eye.

Whoever it was, was obviously sorry about the pain this was all causing. A few hours later, Nacey brought in Ben and Jimmy with the Rust bucket. Not pushing the issue of who Doc was, all of our heroes made a pact that the Darkness would be defeated and that Timmy would not face it alone this time. With that pact in place, the team boarded the Rust bucket and took off for the blue moon of Vegan.

October 21, 2032

10:56 a.m.

Abacatraz

Jules, Verne, their wives, their kids, Clayton, Emma, Melody, Jorgen, the fairy council, King Lucas, Barry, and Cupid were all in the maximum security prison, in a cell together. Cupid commented, "Well, at least I'm not stuck with Juandissimo this time. He was driving me nuts thirty years ago." Gabriel stated, "It is rather odd that the Darkness captured Jules, Verne, and their families." Jorgen looked at his king, rather confused. Before Jorgen could ask a question, Melody signed something. Abigail, Jules' wife, translated, "She said, that's because the Darkness knows Timmy's secret, too." _'What secret?'_ Jorgen wanted to bellow but didn't. He just kept it to himself. After all, he didn't want to scare everyone who was already scared.

He looked around at who was entrapped with him. Abigail was Jules' age, curly red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red blouse, a brown skirt, and white dress shoes. Claire looked a lot like her mother only as a young adult. She has Jules' dirty blonde hair, her mother's eyes, wearing a blue blouse, black skirt, and blue dress shoes. She was sitting next to Clayton, Marty and Annie's son. Clayton was now married to Claire. He looked a lot older now but things had not changed. He still looked a lot like Marty. Betty, Verne's wife, stated, "And things can only be worse for Timmy since he knows that the Darkness took us."

Betty was Abigail's younger sister. She had brown curly hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow blouse, a blue skirt, and white dress shoes. Peter looked a lot like his father only as a young adult. He had his mother's hair color, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt, brown jeans, and white running shoes. He was sitting next to Emma, Marty and Annie's daughter. Emma was now married to Peter. She also looked a lot older now but things had not changed. She still looked a lot like Annie as well. Jules was sad that Marty and Annie were not here but he couldn't help but wonder where on Earth they were or if they were in the time stream, looking for Doc.

Doc. As soon as that name came across Jules' mind, he started to cry. He, like Timmy, missed his father terribly and hoped that he was not dead like their mother. Clara lived a great life and not even Doc's disappearance had her health decline. She had died about five years ago. Jules and Verne were still a sensitive to it, naturally, but they were more sensitive to Doc's disappearance. Jorgen was surprised at this man's crying. He was baffled that everyone else knew what was going on and he didn't. Frankly, it ticked him off.

He was just relieved that Nacey went back to Dimmsdale when she did. Clayton asked, breaking the silence, "What the hell would mom and dad do in this situation?" _'I wonder who their parents are and why in the world are they swearing?'_ Jorgen wondered to himself. Emma answered, "Normally, they would use the De Lorean but since that's out…." _'De Lorean, why would their parents use a De Lorean?'_ Jorgen thought to himself, his confusion rising. Claire asked, "Wait. Don't you guys have a remote control to summon the time train?"

Jules answered his daughter, "Normally but I left it in my other jacket." Verne dug into his top pocket as Peter asked, "Dad?" Verne answered, "Well, Jules might not have his….." That when he pulled out a remote control, the same kind Doc had years ago. He finished, "But, I do." Melody signed something as Cupid translated, "I agree with Melody. Fire it up, boys!" Verne asked his brother, "For dad?" Verne held out his hand to his brother as he shook his head and corrected, "For Timmy." Verne smiled as he saw that Jules, his real brother, was coming back.

At that moment, Verne activated the time train as three loud sonic booms destroyed the walls of Abacatraz. It destroyed the Eliminators and freed all of the prisoners. Jorgen saw this awesome train and asked, "What the heck?" Jules and Verne high fived each other as everyone gave the duo a thumb up. Jules and Verne commented, in unison, "Now, to Dimmsdale! We've got to warn Timmy!" The prisoners followed the Brown brothers into the time train along with a confused Jorgen.

October 21, 2032

11:00 a.m.

Space [The Final Frontier]

Timmy, Trixie, Tommy, Tammy, Cosmo, Wanda, A. J., Alicia, B. J., Harmony, Lionel, Iris, Chester, Tootie, Travis, Ivory, Roger, Poof, Remy, Veronica, Roderick, Daphne, Juandissimo, Cassie, Phillip, Rachel, Sam, Sara, Nacey, Jimmy, and Ben were headed towards the blue moon of Vegan in the Rust bucket. Sam asked his grandmother, "Grandma, where are we going?" Nacey answered, "The blue moon of Vegan." Poof added, "That's where we'll find the second wand." A. J. went over to Timmy, who was driving with Ben and Jimmy, "Timmy, I'll ask you one more time. Who in the world is Doc?"

Timmy snarled and snapped, "Look, A. J. Doc has been gone for a long time, okay? I don't know what happened to him." Jimmy advised, "A. J., I think you ought to leave Timmy alone." A. J. nodded as Ben announced, "We're almost there." Sara asked, "So, does anyone know who the master of anti-fairies is?" Wanda answered, "No one knows, Sara. He disappeared around the time Timmy became a fairy." Alicia commented, "That's really weird." Trixie kept quiet.

She just couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why this was all happening on the thirty year anniversary. Just then, they got to the blue moon. They all got out and the rock guardian was there, waiting for them. He said, "Hello, Chosen One." Timmy bowed and told the rock guardian, "Great guardian, I need that wand yet again to light the Darkness and save my family." The rock guardian automatically handed it to Timmy but just then, wind sucked in the guardian. The Darkness had arrived! Anti-Cosmo and an Eliminator were there as the Eliminator yelled, "**No magic wand can stop us Chosen One. We'll just come in greater numbers than before.**" Anti-Cosmo added, "And it's time that you met my master. The master of the anti-fairies." With an ANTI-POOF, the master had appeared. Tommy got a good look at him and gasped. He yelled, "Great Scott, he looks just like dad!"

Timmy perked up at Tommy using Doc's famous line. _'No, he can't possibly know….can he?'_ Timmy thought, panicked. Nacey exclaimed, "That explains so much! How we had never heard of the master until Timmy became a fairy. He was the perfect subject….the perfect host." The master, Anti-Timothy, bellowed, "And now it is time for my good counterpart to take a fall." That's when he anti-poofed out of there. Anti-Cosmo was just baffled. He didn't know what to do. That's when more Eliminators arrived. Even more chaos ensued as the time train appeared with Timmy's extended family and the imprisoned fairies came out and blasted the Eliminators with fairy magic. More of history repeated itself as Timmy plugged the wand into its holster and it did nothing.

Jorgen told Timmy, "Timmy, it doesn't work, remember?" That's when it dawned on everyone what the master wanted. He wanted…. At that moment, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Ben protected everyone by the time train while Jimmy protected the kids. Everyone started to get sucked in: Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Phillip, Iris, Rachel, Roger, Remy, Lionel, Veronica, Cassie, A. J., Juandissimo, Alicia, Chester, Tootie, Nacey and Jorgen. Jorgen slammed down his wand while Nacey anchored it down with her island magic.

Things weren't looking good. Jules yelled, "Timmy, just say the word and Verne and I can fire up the time train." Timmy yelled, "We can't, Jules! It will just create a paradox." Verne pointed out, "We already lost dad and mom. We don't want to lose you too!" Timmy yelled, tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry, Verne. But, I must do this." With that, he started to run up the chain made out of his friends. Tommy and Tammy watched in absolute horror as Timmy finally got to Trixie. Trixie pleaded, "Timmy, you mustn't." Timmy stroked her hair and responded, "I have to, Trixie. It's the only way you and the kids can be safe." Trixie was in tears.

Timmy commented, "Just ask me." Trixie perked up as she knew what Timmy wanted to hear. Their infamous lines from thirty years ago. She asked, her voice cracking, "How's my hair?" Timmy smiled and answered, "Perfect." With that, the two shared a passionate kiss like they did thirty years ago. They broke out of their kiss as Timmy turned to the Darkness. He yelled, "You want me Darkness, you've got me!"

He turned back to Trixie and added, "So long, Trixie." With that, he let go of Trixie. Trixie screamed, "Timmy!" At that moment, everyone watched in horror as Timmy was screaming in total fear as he flew towards the Darkness. Everyone yelled, "Timmy!" Melody put a hand over her mouth as Tommy and Tammy cried, in unison, "Dad!"

The Darkness finally had Timmy and took off into space, making everyone crash onto the blue moon's surface. Trixie was sobbing the hardest. Nacey turned to Jorgen and cried into his chest. Jorgen was a bit surprised as first but he put his arms around her, comforting her. Ben put down his shield as did Jimmy, both of them not believing what they had saw. Nobody could. The Chosen One had done it again….. Jorgen yelled to the heavens, "Dangnabit!"

-End-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, he did it again, folks. Is t__his the end of Timmy Turner? Did Anti-Cosmo see the whole thing? Is Cosmo still all idiot and no brain?_

_Cosmo: Why are you still insulting me?_

_AK1028: (I push Cosmo out of the way.) Quiet, I work alone. Be here for the last installment and it might surprise you to the extremes. It is entitled: 'Wishology: The Ultimate Ending'. Be here!_


	15. Wishology: The Ultimate Ending

October 23, 2032

7:50 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

* * *

(We are still in space.)

_Cosmo: When we last saw Timmy Turner, he jumped into the Darkness to save his family! (He pauses.) Okay, let's move on with the story. That's all I got. (There is nothing but silence.) Hello? Anyone? (There is still silence.) Wow, it's really dark out here…._

* * *

Timmy was tossing and turning in his bed. He was sleep talking as well. "Chosen, music box, Eliminators…." That's when Timmy woke up and yelled, "Darkness!" Timmy saw that he was on couch, back in his own house. He looked down and saw that Trixie was by his side, still asleep. Timmy smiled a bit as he leaned into his wife. He was about to kiss her until Cosmo and Wanda poofed in, waking Trixie. Wanda cooed, "Ooh, look Cosmo. Timmy's awake and he's okay." Cosmo shouted, "Let's celebrate!"

With that, Cosmo poofed up some turn tables, elephants, and balloons. It was making too much noise so Wanda poofed it all away. Cosmo asked, "What? To bumping homies?" Trixie saw Timmy and gushed, "Timmy!" Trixie hugged Timmy. Timmy was a bit bummed that he couldn't kiss her awake but this would have to do. Tammy and Tommy came downstairs and saw that their father was awake. They shouted, in unison, "Daddy!" The twins ran over to their father and hugged him wildly before Timmy could manage to ask a question. Tammy, Tommy, Trixie, and Cosmo all started talking at once. Wanda poofed up a megaphone for Timmy. He smiled at his former fairy godmother and responded, "Thanks."

Wanda nodded as Timmy shouted into the megaphone, "Guys!" Everyone quieted down at that moment as Timmy gave Wanda the megaphone back. Timmy asked, "Now, what is going on? I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that the Darkness came back, the master of the anti-fairies was my anti-fairy twin, and I jumped into the Darkness to save you all." Wanda answered, "That was no dream, Timmy. It all happened." Tommy added, "Yeah, it was awesome dad!" Tammy added, "You were terrific." Timmy smiled, just relieved that things were okay. Timmy asked, "So, what happened after I kissed Trixie?" Wanda explained, "Well, we organized a team together who saved you from the Darkness while the other stopped Anti-Timothy." Trixie added, "Anti-Cosmo even helped! Apparently, he felt bad that he did those things and gave us the information to beat him." Tommy said, "It was totally awesome, dad. You should've seen Nance." Tammy added, "She went full blast on Anti-Timothy. Man, was it ever powerful!" Timmy never thought Nacey had it in her to go full blast. Maybe Ben or Ron but never Nance….

That's when it dawned on Timmy that Jules and Verne were there along with their families. Timmy asked, "Wait, what about Jules and Verne?" Just when Wanda was about to tell him, three sonic booms captured their attention. Timmy jumped off of the couch and ran outside with his friends. They all saw a De Lorean there. Timmy whispered, paralyzed, "It…can't….be…." The De Lorean opened up and sure enough, Doc came out. As soon as Timmy saw his great uncle, he went a ghostly white. Timmy stammered, "D…Doc?" Doc ran over to Timmy and grabbed onto his shoulders. He told the bucked tooth adult, "Timmy, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do but you have to trust me. This isn't your home! This is an illusion! You're in the Darkness!"

Timmy yelled, not believing what he was hearing, "What?" Just then, _'Trixie'_ said, "I don't know how you got here, time driver, but you are not leaving….and neither is Timmy." Timmy perked up and shouted, "We are going to leave, Trixie. Or should I call you….an Eliminator?" With that, his entire family turned into Eliminators. Timmy whispered, as he rubbed his head, "Again….so glad that I didn'tkiss Trixie." Doc grabbed Timmy's arm as the two ran into the De Lorean. They took off with the Eliminators right on their tail. Doc flipped on the time circuits and flying circuits and they were flying through _'Dimmsdale'_. Suddenly, it turned into the Darkness.

Timmy asked his great uncle, "Sent to the heart of the Darkness again, huh?" Doc answered, "Precisely and we need to get you out of here!" Timmy asked, "Are Cosmo and Wanda coming?" Doc was about to answer but warned, "Timmy, prepare yourself for time dispersal." After his warning, the De Lorean got up to 88 and transported both of them into time. Anti-Timmy and Anti-Cosmo poofed out as Anti-Timothy pondered, "So, Doctor Emmet Brown has returned." He just smirked and added, "No matter. Soon, the Darkness will have its friend and I will have the universe."

Anti-Cosmo responded, "But, master. There is only one wand left. Timothy has you in a corner and frankly….I'm glad." Anti-Timothy, the master of the Anti-Fairies, perked up at this. Anti-Cosmo….gaining a consequence? The master bellowed, "What was that you said to me?" Anti-Cosmo, by that time, was already gone. The master perked up and also saw that his counterpart's music box was gone. The master gasped at this as an Eliminator asked, "**What are your orders, sir?**" The master bellowed to the robot, "Destroy our fink, re-capture Timothy Turner, and kill Doctor Emmet Brown. In any order you see fit just make sure that the Darkness here….gets its friend, understood?" The Eliminator nodded as it and some of its cohorts flew through space to find Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

October 23, 2032

7:55 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Cave

Everyone was awaiting the mysterious _'time driver's'_return. Jules, Verne, Abigail, Betty, Peter, Claire, Clayton, and Emma had a good idea who it was. Doc had left Trixie a letter saying to leave Timmy's rescue effort up to him. Trixie didn't know who wrote the letter but stuck with her gut and decided to trust the time driver. Suddenly, those three loud sonic booms that the McFly's and Brown's knew so well brought the De Lorean forward. First to come out was Timmy. Trixie, with tears in her eyes, ran over to her husband. Trixie hugged and kissed Timmy like crazy. Timmy smiled and blushed both out of love and out of embarrassment. But, then again, he did do this all before….

All of Timmy's friends came over and they all exchanged hugs as well as handshakes. The kids were jumping up and down, asking Timmy all sorts of questions. The fairies were just smiling at the sight as was Nacey. Jules and Verne slowly walked over to the De Lorean, wondering who the driver was, seriously hoping that it was their father. Doc got out next as Jules and Verne saw him and hugged him wildly. Doc kissed both of their heads as Abigail, Betty, Claire, Clayton, Peter, and Emma ran over. They all exchanged hugs, handshakes, kisses, and questions. Timmy was smiling at the sight as tears rolled down his face. Tears were rolling down Doc's face as well.

Finally, everyone settled down as Timmy slowly walked over to his great uncle, trying not to cry. Doc was fighting back tears as well. He saw so much of his sister, Estelle, in Timmy. Estelle had died a good long time ago and Timmy barely knew her. But, he had learned about his grandmother from Doc. Timmy finally got to Doc as they hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in eons. Technically, they didn't. Doc was stroking Timmy's hair as Timmy just started to cry. "I have truly missed you, Doc." Timmy finally said after crying so much. Doc responded, "I've missed you too, Timmy." They finally parted as A. J. asked, "You're Doc?" Doc nodded as he answered, "Yes, A. J. I am Doctor _"Doc"_Emmet Lathrop Brown." Rubbing Timmy's left arm up and down, he added, "And this is my great nephew, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner." Doc gestured behind him and finished, "And this is my family."

Everyone was appalled. Jimmy asked, "Turner, why didn't you tell us this before?" Timmy answered, plainly, "Doc here swore me to secrecy." Trixie said, holding a letter in her hand, "Then, that explains this letter." Timmy came over to his wife and took the letter. He shot Doc a look as Doc nodded. Timmy read it aloud, "_'Dear Trixie, if you're receiving this letter then my worst fear has been realized. Anti-Timothy, an evil copy of Timmy, has returned and took Melody's music box. Please allow me to save him for if any of you try and save him, you will be greatly outnumbered. Just trust me, time driver.'_" Timmy turned to Doc with tears in his eyes. Timmy embraced Doc yet again as Doc messed Timmy's hair up. Timmy laughed as he said, "I'm so glad that so many people have my back." Nacey responded, "That's because we all care about you, Timmy. The magical beings that aren't here even have your back."

Ben stated, "Nance is right. Alex and the kids are stationed back in Bellwood with Gwen, Kevin, and their kids." Jimmy added, "And my friends are on stand-by in Retroville just in case." Chester came over to Timmy and said, "It's like we told you before, Timmy. We're not going to let you fight this alone." A. J. also came over and added, "You've got that right." Phillip also came over and finished, "Because we're blood brother's together….and forever." Timmy smiled at his four best friends and responded, "Thanks you guys." Timmy held out his hand and asked, "For the safety of the world?" A. J. put his hand on top of Timmy's, followed by Chester and Phillip. Timmy turned to Remy, Jimmy, and Ben and gestured them over. Ben, Remy, and Jimmy entered the frame and slowly but surely everyone else did as well. They all broke it off and shouted, in unison, "Time to save the world."

A few hours later, the team had weapons of all shapes and sizes. Nacey and Ben were able to gather up some old Plumber's gear. Jimmy brought some of his weapons from Retroville. Everyone's stomachs were filled and everyone looked like they were geared up. Jorgen pulled Nacey aside as he asked, "So, which team are you going with, Nance?" Nacey answered, "Well, I'm going to help Ben and the others keep the Eliminators off of Timmy." Nacey turned to Timmy and then to Jorgen. She asked, "By the way, where is Turbo Thunder?" Jorgen sighed and answered, "I'm afraid that he is staying on Thunder World. He has his own family to look after." Nacey responded, "Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Jorgen giggled a bit as he stroked Nacey's hair, capturing her attention. Nacey looked up as she saw Jorgen was looking at her intently. Nacey asked, "Jorgen, is something wrong?" Jorgen bit his lower lip and before he could answer, an ANTI-POOF captured their attention.

Nacey and Jorgen both spun around and saw Anti-Cosmo floating there. Nacey gasped as she said, "Anti-Cosmo!" Jorgen put himself in front of Nacey, protecting her. Jorgen demanded, waving his wand, "What do you want?" Nacey was surprised that Jorgen was protecting her. _'Jorgen…please don't tell me that you're still in love with me.'_Nacey thought to herself. She thought that Jorgen was over her but apparently she was wrong. Anti-Cosmo showed them the music box as Melody and the other fairies floated over. The teams came over as well. Melody put a hand to her mouth as she signed something to Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo said, "Yes, I'm here to return it." Melody took it and as she touched it, the black aura around it changed into a white aura. Nacey asked, coming out from behind Jorgen, "Why are you returning it, Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Well, I never expected the master to go this far. Granted, I do want revenge but I don't exactly want to kill Timothy."

Anti-Cosmo floated over to Timmy and added, tearfully, "The Darkness has my family, Timothy. I want them back. I miss my dear Anti-Wanda and Foop." Timmy responded, "Join the club." Anti-Cosmo asked, "So, I suppose I'll have to serve jail time, then?" Timmy answered, "Since the fairy council, Cupid, King Lucas, and Barry went back to Fairy World, you won't go to Abacatraz….for now." Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow as Timmy continued, "And if you want your family back, then you'll have to help us." Trixie asked, "Timmy, are you sure that we can trust him?" Timmy answered, in total honesty, "I don't trust as far as Ben as Humungousaur can throw you…." Ben responded, getting the Ultimatrix ready, "I could arrange that for you, Timmy." Timmy waved him off and told him, "No need, Ben." Ben lowered the Ultimatrix as he told Timmy, "I hope you don't regret that, Timmy." Timmy responded, "I won't." Timmy turned to Anti-Cosmo and told the anti-fairy commander, "You can help but only with keeping the Eliminators off of us so that we can make it to the North Pole."

Anti-Cosmo nodded and responded, "Deal." The two shook hands as Timmy added, "And if you double cross me or my family, you'll regret it." Ben showed the Ultimatrix to Anti-Cosmo as he just nodded a bit. Timmy turned to his family and friends and told them, "And now, Anti-Timothy is going down!" Everyone shouted in unison, "Yeah!" Anti-Cosmo gave a weak cheer as a porthole opened. Everyone spun around and saw Ron standing there. Nacey gasped, out of total surprise. Ron stated, "I thought you might need an easy transport to the North Pole." Nacey ran over to her mentee and hugged him.

Ron hugged back as Nacey asked, "How did you know?" Ron winked and answered, "I was your mentee once, wasn't I?" Alicia exclaimed, "This is perfect! Now, we have even more fire power!" Timmy pronounced to his team, "To the North Pole!" With that; Timmy, Trixie, A. J., Alicia, Chester, Tootie, Phillip, Rachel, Remy, Veronica, Jules, Verne, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Abigail, Jimmy, Claire, Betty, Doc, Clayton, and Ron headed to the North Pole. Tommy stated, "Okay, now that dad is gone, Tammy and I are in charge!" Tammy asked, "Why are we in charge?" Tommy answered, "Hello, dad is the Chosen One and I'm pretty sure that he would want us to call the shots." Ben asked Jorgen, "Do they do this often?" Jorgen answered, "Oh yeah, big time." Nacey responded, "I think it's best if we whip out our best suits for this fight." Ben nodded as he slammed down the Ultimatrix and became Swampfire and then Ultimate Swampfire.

Anti-Cosmo was impressed as he anti-poofed up a book and studied up on black magic spells. Iris asked, "What are you doing, A. C.?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Well, if we're going to stop Anti-Timothy, we're going to need a powerful black magic seal." Jorgen told him, "Or a powerful island magic seal?" Anti-Cosmo responded, "Well, there is a spell involving island magic but I don't think it is wise." Nacey whipped out her spell book as she studied it as well. She told Jorgen, "I fear Anti-Cosmo is correct. If this spell was performed, it would send the caster of this spell straight to the Valley of the Shadows." Roger responded, "Well, that's the perfect place for that Anti-Timothy. If only we can strike him out there."

Lionel perked up and said, "Roger, that's genius!" Cassie asked, "It is?" Lionel explained, "Let's trick Anti-Timothy into going to the Valley of the Shadows." Nacey pointed out, "Bad idea. The Chosen One is the only one that can open that place and he is killed in the process of doing it." Ivory responded, "That is a bad idea." Travis asked, "How hard could that seal spell be?" Before Anti-Cosmo could answer, a whole bunch of Eliminators came in. They all said, "**Eliminate the Chosen One and Anti-Cosmo.**" Anti-Cosmo commented, "Oh, rot and bother." Juandissimo yelled, "Attack!" With that, the battle had begun. Tommy, Tammy, Travis, Ivory, B. J., Harmony, Sam, Sara, Roderick, Daphne, Jorgen, Nacey, Juandissimo, Roger, Lionel, Cassie, Ben as Ultimate Swampfire, Iris, Peter, Melody, Emma, and Anti-Cosmo started to fight off the Eliminators.

The fairies were using their fairy magic, the kids and Nacey were using their stamina and their island magic, and Anti-Cosmo was using his black magic spells. Jorgen spun around and saw that Nacey had brought out X-Caliber when things started to get ugly. Jorgen went over to her when he saw that she was in danger. He asked, jokily, "Who started the party without me?" Back-to-back, Jorgen and Nacey started to fight the Eliminators. Nacey asked, jokily, "You call this a party?" Jorgen stated, "You're not having any fun?" Nacey responded, "Not really."

Meanwhile; Timmy, Trixie, A. J., Alicia, Chester, Tootie, Phillip, Rachel, Remy, Veronica, Jules, Verne, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Abigail, Jimmy, Claire, Betty, Doc, Clayton, and Ron had got to the North Pole. Jimmy asked, "Okay Turner. Where's this _'talking polar bear'_?" Timmy answered, "No idea. It's been a good thirty years since I did this." Doc was staring at Clayton and Clayton finally asked, "What?" Doc answered, "Damn, it just scares me how much you look like your father." Clayton smiled at Doc.

He loved how that Doc thought the world of his father. He knew that his dad did too. He started to say, "Doc there is something..." That's when a sole Eliminator showed up. The Eliminator stated, "**You shall not pass, Chosen One.**" Remy taunted, "Want to bet?" With that, Remy threw a box at the Eliminator. The Eliminator looked down and saw a blue box. He whispered, "**Ah, crud.**" The box blew up the Eliminator as Phillip asked, "What was that?" Remy answered, "One of my dad's old bombs from his Army days." Veronica added, "And that's why I don't mess with Remy's dad." Timmy added, nervously, "Now I'm very sorry that I did."

Everyone laughed at this and then continued onwards. Verne asked, "Are we even there yet?" Doc answered, "You sure are impatient." Alicia asked Timmy, "What do we do, Timmy?" Timmy thought for a second and snapped his fingers as he turned to Ron. He asked, "Ron, can you're powers track the wand?" Ron responded, "The island magic is different from that of an Anodite." Timmy asked, "Still, can you try?" Ron answered, "I'll try but no guarantees." Ron closed his eyes and focused all of his energy. Just then, his eyes snapped open as he pointed straight ahead. He stated, "It's just up ahead." They started to run in that direction as Trixie stated, "I hope the kids are okay."

Back in Dimmsdale, the fighting continued. Tommy saw that Ivory was having trouble and ran over to help, forcing a blush out of the two of them. Travis saw that Tammy was having trouble and ran over to help, forcing a blush out of the two of them. Jorgen and Nacey were still fighting back-to-back as Nacey was just trying to think. Just then, B. J. was up against an Eliminator and he had no weapon. As he thought that this was the end, three loud and familiar sonic booms captured his attention and ran over the Eliminator. Harmony looked up as did everyone else as Anti-Cosmo finally asked, "Okay, I thought there was only one De Lorean?" The De Lorean opened up and out came...Marty and Annie. Ultimate Swampfire asked, "Who in the world are they?" She asked, her voice cracking, "M-mom and d-dad?" Annie answered, "Yes, sweetheart." Marty waved and responded, "It is us." Emma looked like she was going to cry and did.

She ran over to her parents and hugged them. Emma gushed, as she let go of them, "Mom, dad. It's good to see you!" Marty and Annie exchanged smiles at their daughter as she added, "And you won't believe this! Doc is here too!" Annie asked, surprised, "He is?" Marty asked, also surprised, "Well, where the hell is he?" Nacey answered, "He went to the North Pole with Timmy and his team." She turned to Jorgen and stated, "I think have reason to believe that the Eliminators are playing us. They might be saving their reserves for Timmy and company." Jorgen thought for a moment and said, "That explains why we've been able to defeat them so easily and why they haven't absorbed our weapons. They're waiting for the perfect moment."

Ben transformed back to normal and pointed out, "We've got to get to the North Pole!" Melody grabbed the music box and signed something. Iris translated, "Melody said that we should bring the music box with us. It could stop Anti-Timothy." Roger responded, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's strike them out!" Everyone shouted in agreement as Claire fired up the time train. Those who could went with them while the others went through a porthole as Marty and Annie took the De Lorean. The train and the other De Lorean both disappeared with flaming trails and flashing lights.

Meanwhile; the team was finally at the North Pole and the talking polar bear was near-by. Jimmy said, jokily, "It is official. You defiantly are involved with magic." Timmy faked a laugh as he went over to the polar bear. Timmy stated, "Oh, great guardian. The Darkness has returned and we are here to change things back to normal." The polar bear nodded and responded, "Very well, Chosen One." The polar bear chanted the spell from thirty years ago and the ice wand appeared. Just before Timmy could order Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to get the wands up on each of the planets, Anti-Timothy and more Eliminators appeared. Anti-Timothy said, coldly, "Hello, Timothy." Clayton murmured, "Ah, crap."

Just when the team thought that they were outnumbered, the time train and the other De Lorean arrived and a porthole opened. The team was reunited and everyone yelled, "Charge!" During the chaos, Clayton saw his father and mother. Clayton asked, freaked, "Dad, what are you and mom doing here?" Marty answered, "Annie and I went chasing after Doc after we got a letter from him." Annie added, "He had told us to come straight here so we could help." Back to the battle; Ben was Way Big, stomping Eliminators left and right. Ron had turned into the Black Ninja, using his old ninja's skills to help. Jimmy had summoned Goddard to help and the robotic dog was taking down the Eliminators left and right. Things were getting hectic. Eventually, Tommy yelled, "This is enough."

Tommy opened up the music box as Anti-Timothy asked, "What is he doing?" The music box was opened and Oracion started to leak out. The song was short circuiting the Eliminators. The Darkness was changing back into the Kindness. Anti-Timothy was starting to break apart. Wanda cried, "It is working!" Just then, Anti-Timothy threw his wand down at the Earth. It was aimed at Tommy. Anti-Cosmo yelled, "Tom, look out!" Tommy looked up and saw that the wand was coming his way, filled with black magic. Just when it was going to hit Tommy, Anti-Cosmo pushed him out of the way and grabbed the wand. Tommy was surprised that Anti-Cosmo had just saved him but what Anti-Cosmo started to chant surprised him even more. "Transferal thought ingenuous!"

With that spell, Anti-Timothy started to draw in nearer to Anti-Cosmo. The Darkness had changed back into the Kindness, freeing the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies that were entrapped within itself. Eventually, it took Anti-Cosmo along with them. The wand fell down to the ground where it disappeared. Tammy asked, "What just happened?" Nacey explained, "The spell of righteous. In the correct hands, it can rid the world filled with evil but in the wrong hands, it can backfire and entrap those in the evil lines and in the near-by area to be sucked in as well."

Tommy asked, as he got up, "So, he not only saved me...but the world as well?" Phillip answered, "Looks like it." Jorgen responded, "I guess Anti-Cosmo wasn't so bad after all." Ben turned back to normal as did Ron. Timmy turned to Doc and asked, "So, what happens now?" Doc answered, "Simple, Timmy. You go back to being an adult." Timmy responded, sacristy, "Swell." With a laugh, Oracion ended and our heroes left the North Pole, relieved that they would never have to return...

-End-

* * *

_Cosmo: And so, in our next chapter, I will return as Super Not Cosmo and save the world from destruction!_

_AK1028: Uh, actually Cosmo, that's the end of the story._

_Cosmo: What? No happy ever after? What kind of writer are you?_

_AK1028: (I'm getting annoyed.) The writer who is about to kill off the obnoxious green haired fairy, that's what!_

_Wanda: (AK1028 starts chasing Cosmo around. She sighs, annoyed.) Please read and review._


End file.
